


Be my Salvation

by OnceUponANightmare67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arrested Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester In Love, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponANightmare67/pseuds/OnceUponANightmare67
Summary: Love was something Dean Winchester didn't really know much about. All his life he was on the road, hitting on every girl possible, just to ditch her after a short time. He didn't mean to, but on the other hand, the girls knew what they were in for. Plus.. he didn't want to endanger them with his Job as a Hunter.One day, during his Hunt for a Solution for the Mark of Cain on his forearm, he meets Rebecca. The Moment he met her, he knew something was different, little did he know what kind of problems his entanglement with her would bring for him and Sam.This Story is set during Season 10, after Dean was cured from being a Demon. He and Sam are currently trying to remove the Mark of Cain from his arm. The Story is cannon up until Episode 5 of Season 10.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first SPN-Story and also my first story in english. I'm a bit rusty so please forgive me, if my englisch isn't too good. :)
> 
> I just wanted to give you a small Prologue before i dive into the story.
> 
> I'm happy about every comment, no matter if it's critic or compliment.

Deep down he knew it was wrong.  
How could he've been so stupid as to fall in Love with her?  
It was his own fault. If he had focused more on getting rid of the Mark than having one One Night stand after another, it wouldn't have happened.

How could he possible make this work?  
Well, the answer was clear: He couldn't.   
If she found out who he was, she would never forgive him. She would hunt him down.  
And not only him, Sam too. He couldn't risk Sams Safety.  
He had to leave her.. right now.  
The Brothers couldn't afford more trouble than they already have. 

Stupid Love, that's why he never wanted to fall in Love with anyone ever. It causes only problems. 

He looked down at her. She was so beautiful with her brown hair, her blue eyes and her little nose.  
He couldn't stop himself from smiling down at her and before he fell asleep right next to her.


	2. Getting a Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with the first chapter.   
> I do hope you enjoy it and leave some feedback. :)

“Dean, we’ll find a solution, we just need to keep digging.” Sam looked at his brother with a stern look on his face. Dean was on the edge of giving up, Sam knew that. He just knew his brother. Since weeks now they were trying to find a way to get rid of the Mark of Cain, which is still burned deep into Deans forearm.   
“Sure, because we’ve already find so many clues. I don’t even know where to start first.” Dean’s sarcasm couldn’t be ignored. He looked at Sam like he wanted to punch him with the heavy book in his hand any minute.   
“Look, we managed to cure you from being a demon. That was already a huge success, now we just need to...”   
“You call that a success?” Dean interrupted. “I almost smashed your head in with a Hammer. If Cas hadn’t shown up, God knows what would’ve happened.”  
“Well yes, but we handled it. Like we are going to handle the Mark. There must be a way. There always is.”  
“Yes sure, let’s just walk down the street, there must be a clue somewhere.” Dean look pretty angry. Sam couldn’t really tell if he was angry at him for pushing so hard to continue searching or if he was angry with himself for even taking on the Mark in the first place. “You know what? You can continue with your fruitless research; I need a break and I need to take the break for away from the bunker.” With these words he stood up, smashed the heavy book on the table and picked up his Jacket and car keys.   
“So, you’re going to a Bar?” Sam raised an eyebrow. He knew what his brother meant with ‘taking a break’.   
“Well, at least there I won’t have to read anything else than the Menu, so yes. Don’t wait up for me, it’s going to be late. See you tomorrow.” And with these words he left Sam alone in the library, headed to his beloved Impala and drove into town. 

Sam watched Dean leave and sighed heavily. He couldn’t even be angry with Dean for leaving. The Situation is already tough for Sam, he couldn’t even imagine how it must feel for Dean. Becoming a Demon, having the urge to kill 24/7 and trying not to snap. But he wouldn’t stop trying, he would save his brother and if it is the last thing that he did. So he got back to reading. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean arrived into town approximately 20 minutes later and parked his car in front of a Bar at the edge of town. When he entered, he first took in his surroundings, looking for some hot chick, who might need someone to have a conversation with. After he couldn’t find what he was searching for, he made his way to the bar and ordered a beer. 

He thought about what Sam said, about finding a way.   
Sure, in the past, they always did, but the problems the faced grew huger every time the solved one. What if there really was no solution? What if his ultimate fate was to subdue to the Mark and slaughter the world? He looked at the Mark on his forearm, trying to suppress another urge to kill. He began to realize that whenever he is emotionally vulnerable, that’s when he feels the Mark the most. Completely in his thoughts, he didn’t even realize that someone took the seat right next to him. Only after she talked to him, was he thrown out of his own mind.   
“Looks like a real bad Scar. But you know what they say, Scars are proof that you lived... or something like that.” Dean looked at the Mark that she referred to and then back to her. She was a pretty woman, probably around 30 with long brown hair, deep blue eyes, a cute little nose and a beautiful smile on her lips.   
“Well... Sometimes I rather I wouldn’t have lived through certain moments. But here I am, not being able to change the past.” He took on his best smile and held his hand out for her. “I’m Dean.”   
She took his hand and shook it with another smile. “Rebecca. I hope I haven’t interrupted you; you looked deeply thoughtful.”   
“Oh, don’t worry, I’m thinking too much anyway. Always happy to be distracted. You want something to drink? It’s on me."  
“What a gentleman.” She smirked and nodded. “I’d like a beer please.”  
“A Woman drinking beer? I like you already.” He smirked and then ordered the beer for her.   
“You’re from somewhere around here?” He continued after he drank a sip of his own beer.  
“I’m from Kansas City. I’m on holidays right now so I just jumped in my car and drove into the unknown.” She laughed for a moment, took her beer and drank as well.   
“And you ended up in Lebanon? Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy that I’ve met you but this isn’t really a vacation region.”   
“I figured”, she answered amused, “but my car broke down today outside of town, they are fixing it right now and if I’m lucky, I can go back on the road tomorrow. Are you from around here?”  
“Oh so sorry to hear that, although... it could’ve been fate.” He said with a wink and a huge Dean-Winchester-Smile on his face. “I’m living outside of town, but originally I’m from Lawrence.”   
“Oh you’re a flirty one and I thought the evening couldn’t get interesting.” She looked at him with her blue eyes and he couldn’t resist but starring at them. Something on her was different, he couldn’t really figure out what, but he felt it. “Lawrence? My Mum is from there, I visit her quite often, it’s a real nice town.” She smiled at him again and Dean blinked a few times before he was able to talk again. She was the first girl in probably forever who could make him forget his words.   
“Yeah it is, haven’t really been back often since we moved away though.” Then he smiled. “So, you think I’m interesting? That’s a good start and..” He looks on his watch. “the evening is still very young; we should use that to our advantage don’t you think?” 

They sat there for quite a few hours, talking about their hobbies, their similar taste for rock music and also about their childhood. Dean was careful how to phrase his answers, he didn’t want her to know too much about what his childhood was or what his real job was, so he stuck with being an investment banker. He didn’t wanna lie to her, in fact he actually felt bad about lying to her. He never felt bad about lying to a woman in a bar before. Nevertheless, they ended up heading to the Motel in which Rebecca was staying over the night. 

“You know this feels like home to me.” Dean joked after they entered the Motel Room. He spent half his life living in Motels thanks to his Job.   
“Because you travel a lot?” She concluded after he had told her that he is road tripping quite often.   
“Yeah. Motels are a cheap option to catch some sleep before going back on the road.”  
“Surely a five-star Hotel shouldn’t be a big deal for an investment banker though, should it?” She asked curiously.   
Dean stumbled upon his words but kept a straight face. “Well yes no.. but I don’t want to drive through town to find a suitable hotel, it’s just so much more convenient to just check into the next Motel, you know?”   
For a Moment she looked like she noticed something was off, but then she smiled again.   
“Mh.. I get your point. So... do you want to drink something? I have a bottle of wine here.”  
“You take wine with you when you’re on a road trip?” He asked amused.  
“Wine’s a girl’s best friend.” She smirked. “But don’t worry I don’t drink and drive, I love my car and my license way too much for that.” She grabbed the bottle out of the fridge, poured it in to wine glasses. She handed one to Dean. “Cheers to a great evening I’d say.” She held up her glass.   
“Cheers to a great evening and a great night.” He held up his glass too and drank a sip before he grabbed her softly and kissed her. She immediately returned the kiss, put her glass and then his on the next table and pulled Dean with her to the bed.


	3. Trust Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here i am with a new chapter. I didn't think i would post it so soon but i do have time at the moment and therefore i can use it to keep writing.
> 
> I had lot's of struggles with this chapter and i'm aware that the wording in this chapter isn't the best, but it's the best i was able to come up with after 2 hours of brainstorming. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Dean woke up by Rebecca talking on her phone. He sat up and look at his own phone. 11am?! He didn’t sleep that long in ages.  
In the past he got 5 hours max. He rubbed over his eyes.

“Perfect thank you, I will pick up the car in the afternoon.” Rebecca hung up and looked over to Dean. “Good Morning sleepy head.” She smiled at him.  
“I don’t normally sleep this long. Sorry.” He stood up and put on his clothes. “So… your car is repaired?” He added.  
“Yes, they just finished it. Wasn’t too expensive either, that’s good news. Need to save my money for my vacation.” She replied smiling.  
“Meaning you’re going to leave today for your road trip hm?” He didn’t know why but the thought of Rebecca leaving him behind, made him sad. Normally he never feels this way after a one-night stand.  
Rebecca walked over to him and kissed him softly. “You know I WAS going to go back on the road, but I think I could stay one night more. Of course, only if I don’t keep you from working.” Dean’s smile immediately returned, and he wrapped his arms softly around her.  
“Well I need to go home and check on some clients, but I think tonight I should be free.”  
“Perfect, so I’ll pick up my car later and as soon as you’re off, you can text me.” She kissed him again and then turned to pick up her phone and gave him her number.  
Dean didn’t want to go but he also couldn’t let Sam do all the research by himself and now that he was more refreshed than yesterday, maybe they could finally find a clue. He said goodbye to Rebecca and made his way back to the bunker. His mind though was still circling around Rebecca and the feelings she triggered inside him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Where the hell have you been all night?!” Dean wasn’t even down the stairs in the bunker, when Sam greeted him with those words.  
“Told you, don’t wait up for me, it’s going to be late.”  
“That’s not late, that’s a whole new day dude.”  
“Don’t pretend you’ve already done something important today.”  
“Well as a matter of fact I did. I’m doing research for a few hours now and just in case you’d like to know. I may have found a lead.”  
Dean took of his jacket and raised an eyebrow. “A lead on how to get rid of the mark?”  
“Yes. It’s a book. The Book of the damned. Allegedly, it can break any curse and the way I see it, the Mark is just a course.”  
“Yeah I murderous curse.”  
“A curse is a curse Dean. “  
“Whatever. So… you think that book can help us getting rid of it?”  
“Yeah, I think so. The only problem is, the book is lost since decades. No one knows where that book could be.”  
“Oh great, so we have a lead, but we also don’t have a lead. That really is great news. Now I don’t regret being gone for the night anymore.”  
“It’s more than we had yesterday Dean. But apparently you rather spent your time with breaking women’s hearts instead of saving yourself.”  
“Wow hey, easy there. First of all, I AM helping, I just needed a break and secondly, the women know what they get their selves in for. Also, Rebecca is different.”  
“Rebecca?” Sam looked at him with crossed arms.  
“Yes, we met in a bar yesterday, going to meet up later today after she picked up her car in the garage.”  
Sam couldn’t help but laugh for a moment. “You’re telling me that Dean Winchester, the one who always makes sure not to date a woman a second time, is looking forward to a second date? What the hell happened to you over night?”  
Dean snorted and looked at Sam with a stern look. “I like her, okay? She’s.. She’s different..”  
“Diff.. Dean, look.. I’m happy that apparently you finally met someone, who’s more to you then a Groupie, but don’t you think we have more important things on our plate right now than a Date?”  
“You just told me that our only lead is lost right? So unless you have a summoning spell for that book, we cannot really do anything at the moment. I don’t know about you, but I rather spend my time with attractive company than just sitting in the bunker and waiting for a wonder.” With these words he left Sam alone in the library and made his way back to his room.

Sam couldn’t believe it. He knew that Dean always got distracted by girls. But now that they finally had a lead, he thought Dean would focus a little bit more on that. Sometimes he was under the impression, that Dean didn’t want to be saved, that he accepted his fate. He dialed Cas’ Number to bring him up to date in hope’s that Castiel may have a clue on how to find that mysterious book.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After picking up her car, Rebecca sat down in a diner outside of down to have another coffee before meeting up with Dean later. She starred thoughtfully at her phone. Dean just texted her, he could pick her up in two hours at the Motel. She liked him, she really did, but she barely knew the guy and already agreed to stay longer, just to meet him again. That was stupid… she was stupid. Never trust someone you just met. Hell... never trust anyone.

Sure, that attitude is part of her job description, but whenever she worked on cases involving false trust in someone, she knew that being overly careful is probably the best way to go, also in her private life. You never really know what’s inside of a person’s head.

While they can be Mother Teresa on the outside, they could be Hannibal Lecter on the inside. One case in particular came to her mind, one she just read about when she was going through old case files recently. Two brothers who were, if you believe their friends, one of the most selfless guys you could ever meet, suddenly turned into psycho-killers and killed dozens of people from 2005-2012, were they finally met their demise. What were their names again? Winchesters? Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone started ringing.

She picked up. “Special Agent Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the next chapter will be out tomorrow, depending on how tomorrow is gonna go. 
> 
> I would be happy if you leave some feedback for me :)


	4. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write another Chapter. This one only focusing on Dean and Rebeccas Date. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Dean arrived at the Motel at 8 pm. He used his time in the bunker to go through some websites mentioning the Book of the Damned. He couldn’t let Sam do the work alone after all. He found a Name that was mentioned several times on different websites “The Stynes”. He gave the name to Sam and asked him to try and find out everything he could about them. Sam, still a little bit angry with Dean’s whole attitude, agreed and was probably relieved that Dean at least tried to help. He didn’t even argue with Dean about his Date with Rebecca. Either he accepted Dean’s wish to have a bit of normality in his life, or he just didn’t want another fight. Plus… Cas was going to stop by tonight to help Sam with the work, so he wasn’t completely on his own.

Dean knocked on the Motel door.   
“Hey there, you’re a bit early. Come on in. I just need a couple more minutes.” She smiled, already looking pretty in her short black dress and her loosely bound ponytail. five minutes she was ready and together they went to an Italian Restaurant, only one block away from the Motel. They were seated in a corner and got the Menu handed to them.   
“I think I’m gonna go for the Lasagna. What about you?” She smiled at him. “And maybe a bottle of wine for the both of us?”   
“Mh. I’m gonna take a Pizza I think.” Then he looked at the wine menu. Since he wanted to invite her tonight, he was a little bit shocked about the prices. Well… he would just have to get his hands on new fake credit cards the next couple of days, no big deal. “Yes, wine sounds good. Let’s take whatever they recommend us.” He added, because he didn’t have any clue about wine.   
They ordered and got their wine shortly after.   
“So… “, Dean began. “Since you’re leaving tomorrow, I was thinking of having a breakfast tomorrow before you leave?”   
She smiled but then sighed deeply. “I wish. But there’s something I didn’t mention. I got a call from work today; they want me back there tomorrow at noon already. So I will have to leave very early.”  
“Your work? I thought you were on vacation?”   
“Well yes… and if I had a normal job they could just fuck off. But being an FBI Agent, I have to get back, if there is an urgent case.”   
Dean, taking a sip of wine at that moment, almost spilled his wine all over the table and could almost feel the color vanishing from his face. It took him a good long moment to regain his ability to speak. “Y.. You’re from the FBI?”  
Rebecca frowned at that reaction. “Did I say something wrong?”   
“No.. God no… “, he shook his head. “I was just not expecting you to be FBI, you don’t look the part you know. And I don’t mean it in a negative way!” He added quickly, not really knowing how to react on that news. He and Sam, while on the run from the FBI for years now and supposedly being dead in the eyes of the FBI, were posing as FBI agents almost every time when they were on a new case. Getting too close to the FBI is therefore the worst thing that could happen and having Sex with an FBI Agent definitely counts as “too close.”

“I don’t look the type? Well… if we’re tossing labels around, you don’t look like an investment banker either.” She smirked and took a sip of wine.  
“Sorry.. I just.. forget it.” He took on his typical smile and tried to suppress the urge to leave the table immediately. “So, why do they need you back anyway? It’s not like you’re their only Agent, right?”   
“No but it’s an old case of mine. Apparently, we have a new lead and I have to follow up on that. Murder case, really important to me since a friend of mine fell victim to whoever did that.”  
“Oh.. I’m sorry to hear that. You’ve never found who did this?”  
“No, it’s been 5 years already, the case was closed a couple years ago. Now though there is another victim and we’re checking again whether we can find who did it this time.”  
“I do hope you will find who did that. Pretty sure you will though, I mean I can imagine you’re being really good at your job.”  
“Says the guy who almost choked on his wine after hearing about my job.” She laughed for a moment.   
“Yeah, sorry about that. Didn’t mean to be rude or anything. You know, out of curiosity, did you ever have a case where you felt like you wish you wouldn’t be doing that Job?” He asked curiously, still trying to hide his unease.  
“Many cases actually. Especially for a woman it can get tough sometimes. There’s been one case actually I was only reading about a couple of days ago. Horrible story.”  
“Yeah? You’re allowed to share it with me or is it top secret?” He smiled.  
“Well… You probably heard about it yourself, apparently it was everywhere at that time. Newspapers, Media. I must say, since I’m not watching the news and hate reading newspapers, I wasn’t really into that case until I read about it. The Winchesters? Those Killer-Brothers?”   
This time, Dean almost fell from his Chair and was only able to hide his movement by pretending that his fork almost fell from the table. “Winchesters... Of course yes... But I didn’t really follow the case that much either. They’re dead though. Right?”  
“Yes, killed by the Police a couple of years ago. But still, reading about everything they’ve done? I think death was too good for them.”   
Dean felt like someone was stabbing him with a dozen knives at once. Hearing those words about him and Sam from a person he started to have feelings for hurt. It really hurt. And he had no idea how to respond to that. Luckily, before he could even answer, the food arrived. 

He was relieved by the sudden topic change from him and Sam being Psychopaths to how delicious the food was. During the dinner he did a pretty good Job in trying to act as normal as possible but on the inside, everything screamed “Run”. This was not good, this was bad, really bad and he could only hope, that Rebecca didn’t notice anything.   
When she asked him after Dinner, if he wanted to come inside the Motel with her, he actually wanted to say “No” but felt like, that was the completely wrong signal, so he agreed. 

When they were lying in bed, their clothes spread all over the floor and both of them finished with having their fun, Rebecca looked at him with her deep blue eyes. “Are you okay?”   
“Sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”   
“I don’t know. Since our conversation earlier about my Job and the case… you seem distracted.”  
“What? No, really, don’t worry. It’s just always tough to hear about cases like that. That’s all.”   
She kissed him softly. “I know what you mean, but Life isn’t all about rainbows and unicorns unfortunately.” She said softly and stroke his cheek. “Can I tell you something?” She then asked.   
“Sure, whatever you have on your mind.”   
“Well... I normally don’t say things like that after the second date but… I really like you Dean and… I hope we can see each other again soon?” She looked him deep in the eyes full of expectations and Dean felt like he got lost in her stare.   
“I… I really like you too Bex.” He finally said. “You’re not gonna get rid of me that easy, don’t worry.” He added smiling.  
“Sounds good..” She yawned and fell asleep almost immediately after, leaving a very confused and very thoughtful Dean awake right next to her. If Dean knew one thing by now, then it’s, that whatever that thing with Rebecca was, It wasn’t only about Sex. No, there was more. Feelings he didn’t have for a long time, similar to those he had for Cassie, or Lisa and that terrified him, considering who Rebecca was. He sunk deeper into his thoughts. 

Deep down he knew it was wrong.  
How could he've been so stupid?  
It was his own fault. If he had focused more on getting rid of the Mark than hooking up with some chick, it wouldn't have happened.

How could he possibly make this work?  
Well, the answer was clear: He couldn't.   
If she found out who he was, she would never forgive him. She would hunt him down.  
And not only him, Sam too. He couldn't risk Sam’s Safety.  
He had to leave her... right now.  
The Brothers couldn't afford more trouble than they already had.

Stupid Love, that's why he never wanted to fall in Love with anyone ever again. It causes only problems and misery.

He looked down at her. She was so beautiful with her brown hair, her blue eyes and her little nose. How could he forget about her ever? She was just simply perfect. With all those thoughts and confusion in his head, he fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll bring in Cas for the next chapter. 
> 
> I also do have a vague idea on how to proceed but this time it will probably take a bit longer for me to post the next chapter, since i have to sort all my ideas in my head first, before writing them down. 
> 
> Till the next time. :)


	5. New Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter. :)
> 
> The whole Story about the Stynes will be told a little bit different in my Story, in Order to fit into it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean came back to the bunker at 9 am after he said his goodbyes to Rebecca, who was now already on her way back to Kansas City. He was still completely lost in his thoughts and didn’t even realize Cas sitting on the table, when he was passing through the library.  
“Dean?” Cas stood up and looked a little worried at Dean.  
“Cas, oh Hey.. Sorry I didn’t see you.”  
“I noticed,” Cas responded. “You look thoughtful, are you okay?” He asked with deep concern in his voice.  
“Yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry. I just had a short night, that’s all.”

“Does that mean you’re gonna ditch us, when I tell you we have a lead on the Stynes?”  
Dean looked up and saw Sam coming down the stairs with a few groceries.  
“You found a lead?”  
“Yes, Sam and I were going through some of the old files down in the dungeon. We found one Name in connection to the Book, the Styne Family. Apparently the Stynes are a very powerful and very old family. The Men of Letter’s didn’t have much on them, but it seems like they are spread all over America and one of them is supposed to live in Kansas City.” Cas handed Dean a file, while Sam sat down and unpacked the Sandwiches and drinks he just bought.  
“His Name is Jacob Styne, he’s a local Doctor in Kansas City since a couple of years. We should pay him a visit.” Sam said while starting to eat his Sandwich.  
“Kansas City?” Dean wasn’t quite happy about this particular place. Sure, Kansas City was huge and chances of him running into Rebecca were pretty slim, but he still had a bad feeling in his gut.  
“What’s wrong?” Cas asked immediately after he saw Dean’s hesitation.  
“Nothing’s wrong, I just didn’t think the lead would be that close. That’s all. So, we’re gonna check it out?” His Dean-smile was immediately back.  
“Yes, after Lunch, I’m starving. And you could probably use a shower, regardless of what you did last night.” Sam smirked and Cas just looked a little lost at this comment.  
“Very funny Sam, really.” He shook his head and left for his room.

After 30 minutes all three of them were ready and left for Kansas City. Sam was on his Laptop, while Dean was driving, and Cas sat quiet in the backseat.  
“Guys... I got something.”  
“What?” Dean asked, while keeping his eyes on the road.  
“Murder. In Dr. Stynes office.”  
“You kidding right? Don’t tell me our Lead is dead or I swear to god I’m just gonna jump out of the car.”  
“Dean I think jumping out of a driving car is suicidal, you could very much die.” Before Dean could respond to Cas unnecessary comment, Sam interrupted.  
“Don’t worry, the Doctor is very much alive and apparently our Murderer.”  
“Say again??” Dean took a left turn and followed a Motel-Sign.  
“Well it says that the caretaker wanted to clean the office yesterday and stumbled upon Dr. Styne while Styne gouged out the eyes of a patient.”  
“Uuurgh Sam, I just ate a Sandwich, please no further details.” Dean could already hear his stomach rebel but suppressed the urge of emptying it.  
Sam pretended not to hear Dean and just continued. “The Caretaker told the police that Dr. Styne jumped out of the window and ran away, police have searched the whole area but couldn’t find jack squad. And get this... his office was on the 4th floor.” He added.  
“4th floor and the guy just jumped out and left? What’s going on here? Is he secretly Spiderman?”  
“Well if they have their hands on a powerful spell book, I’m pretty sure they are also using some of its magic.” Cas interjected.  
“Good point. Well I’d say we’re gonna check the crime scene and hope we can find any lead on where Styne is hiding, that the police may have missed.” With these words, Dean drove onto the parking lot of the Motel, they checked in and changed into their Fed suits.

When they arrived at the Doctors building, they were let into Dr. Stynes office by the caretaker. “Why is the FBI checking the crime scene again? You guys think you missed something?” He asked, eyeing them curiously.  
“We just want to be thorough. We have a few new leads and thought it would be best to check the office again. You discovered the… incident?” Sam took care of interviewing the caretaker again, while Cas and Dean were checking out the office. “It’s a whole lot of nothing Cas, why do we even keep looking? He probably didn’t leave a plan to his secret layer behind.”  
Cas was going through some drawers. “We just need to keep searching, maybe the FBI really missed som.. “, He stopped mid-sentence. “Dean can you give me that letter opener over there?” He nodded in the direction of the desk.  
“You found something?” Dean asked while handing Cas the opener.  
“Maybe. Seems like that drawer has a double bottom.” He managed to get the double bottom out of the drawer. “Look at that…” Dean looked into the drawer, which was full of pictures from different young women… and it didn’t seem like they knew that they were photographed.  
“Look, that’s the victim!” Dean took one of the pictures and showed it to Cas.  
“What if this Laura Adams wasn’t his first victim Dean?” Cas looked at him.  
“Well in that case, we found the layer of a serial killer.” Dean looked at all those photos. “The question is… did he already kill the others or are they others still alive and in grave danger?!”  
Sam entered the room and Dean and Cas filled him in. “That’s very interesting news. The caretaker just mentioned that Styne was in his office a couple of times after working hours. Always with young women. Up until now Styne always put a sign out on the door to not disturb, apparently he forgot this time.”  
“So, he already killed before and was just smart enough to hide it.” Cas concluded.  
“But why? They don’t even look similar. Don’t serial killers usually have a certain type?” Dean interrupted, finding that whole situation more and more concerning.  
“Rituals maybe? If the book really is as dark as the Men of Letters say, then maybe it requires human sacrifices…”  
“Yeah, or human eyeballs.” Dean shuttered. “We should go check the FBI data base. Maybe we can find out, if there were already similar murders”  
Together they went back to the Motel and began their research.

After hours they pretty much had a whole serial killer case on their hands. They even had to print out all the different cases and leads and pinned them to the Motel-Wall in order to get some kind of inside on this whole thing. But one question was being left unanswered. Why?

“They really don’t have anything in common. I don’t get it. 10 different women in the course of 5 years. How did the police connect them?” Dean turned to Sam and Cas.  
“Well… apparently they DO have something or rather someone in common. Guy texted the women on a social media platform under the pseudonym of “Alec Thompson”. The FBI already found out, that this guy doesn’t exist. Apparently Styne used the account to get into contact with the ladies. Told them about some new studies where they could earn quite a lot of money. Didn’t give much info though, he wanted to meet them personally for a consultation.” Sam said as he scrolled through the documents of the FBI.  
“I don’t understand why humans would fall for something like that.” Cas mused.  
“Young students who desperately need money to finance their studies? They probably thought it was an easy way of earning some money.” Dean thought, although he agreed with Cas. These women could’ve avoided being killed, if they were just a little bit more careful. “Either way, what are we going to do now? Any suggestions?”  
“I asked the caretaker where Styne usually likes to spend his time outside of work, he gave me the address of a local bar. Maybe one of us can check if someone there knows anything and the other two can continue checking what the FBI has on those murders.”  
“Great I’ll take the bar then.” Dean was already on his feet before Sam or Cas could protest.  
“Dean don’t forget, we’re working. No alcohol, no women, understood?”  
“Don’t worry, if I don’t accidentally bump into Rebecca, I won’t get distracted.” He winked. This brought his thoughts back to Rebecca, he already missed her, but he was also afraid of being in the same city as her, especially now that they are posing again as FBI agents and trying to solve a serial murder Case. He took his car keys and left for the bar. Trying to get Rebecca out of his head again.

“Sometimes I feel like he doesn’t want to be saved Cas.” Sam said after Dean was gone.  
“I think he’s just tired”, Cas seemed thoughtful, “tired of being disappointed all the time. I imagine it is not easy trying to keep control of the Mark. We should give him as much space as he needs.”  
“Fine, maybe you’re right.” Sam sighed and checked the database again. “Well then, let’s get back to work.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rebecca and her Partner Louis Andres arrived at Dr. Stynes office after they decided they should ask the caretaker again if he may have seen any of the other victims, so they would finally be able to connect the murder to all the others back in the day.

“Agent Clarke, Agent Andrews.” He greeted them and let them into his caretaker office down in the basement.  
“Thank you for your time. We just thought we should check in again with a couple of more questions.”  
“I thought a second go-through was enough. But okay, I’m always happy to help.”  
“Excuse me?” Rebecca asked a little confused.  
“Oh well your colleagues who were here earlier today to check the Doctor’s office again. Oh.. speaking of which, one of them lost his ID card.” he rummaged through a box on his table.  
“Sorry Mr. Farrell… but we’re the only ones working on that case, there couldn’t have been any other colleagues.” Louis Andrews said concerned.  
Mr. Farrell turned around with a FBI ID card in his hand. “But there were. Three of them actually. Here, his Name is Dean Smith.” He handed Rebecca the ID card and she starred at it in shock as soon as she saw the picture on that ID card.

“Dean…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today. Always happy about Feedback! :) 
> 
> It might take a bit longer for the next chapter to be online. I do know how to proceed but i just need to find the right way of writing it down.


	6. Lies don't travel far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is online. :) 
> 
> It's shorter than i hoped but i will try to make the next one longer.

“Rebecca? What’s wrong?” Her Partner looked at her with confusion while she was staring at Dean’s fake ID.  
“Please Excuse us Mr. Farrell.” She left the room, without answering the question and Louis followed her.   
“Rebecca Stop! What’s going on? Do you know these agents?”   
“Well, I know one of them. They guy I met two days ago.” She swallowed.  
“Wait what? The guy you told me about. I thought he was an investment banker?”  
“That’s the point! He lied to me!”   
“Rebecca calm down okay? Let’s just check the badge number first. Maybe it’s real and he was undercover or something. Don’t judge him just yet.” Louis looked at the ID card and somehow felt like he knew Dean’s face, he just couldn’t really remember from where.   
“Yeah you do that, and I will try to call Dean.”   
With these words, she left the building.

Louis called the Headquarter and gave them Dean’s badge number, he then re-entered Mr. Farrells office.  
“Mr. Farrell do you know where we can find these Agents?”   
“I gave them the name of a bar, where Dr. Styne always goes after work. Mephisto's bar. Maybe there?”   
“Thank you very much Mr. Farrell, we’ll stay in touch.” He left the office and got the reply from the Headquarter.   
The badge was fake. “Great…” He immediately sent a patrol car to the bar since he and Rebecca where a long way from Mephisto’s bar and he wanted to be on the safe side and to check if Dean really is there. Before he left the building to join Rebecca though, he sent a photo of Dean’s badge to his former partner. Somehow, he was sure, that his ex-partner could help him figure out, why Dean looked so familiar. 

Rebecca was waiting outside for Louis and tried to calm down. She had tried to call Dean several times, but he didn’t pick up. Maybe her partner was right, maybe there WAS a simple explanation for that, she wanted to believe him. But she couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong.   
“This can’t be happening.. Urgh.” She was mad at herself for falling for someone she barely knew, for trusting him in a way she never should’ve done.   
Finally, Louis came through the building's exit. While walking up to her, he received a message and stopped in his tracks. Rebecca frowned, something was wrong, her partners expression dropped after he saw, whatever was on his phone. He jogged the last few meters to her. He looked alarmed. “We have a problem.”   
“Let me guess, the badge is fake?”   
“Yes, that too.”  
She frowned. “What else?!”   
“I sent a photo of the ID card to Frank. You know, my former partner, who’s now retired. I couldn’t shake off the feeling that I know this Dean.”  
“And?” She pressured him.  
He took out his phone and showed her a mugshot from the Little Rock Police department with a very familiar face on it. 

“You hooked up with Dean Winchester.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean checked into Mephisto’s Bar shortly after 8. He made his way to the bar and looked around to check if maybe Styne was stupid enough to show up here, even though there’s a price on his head.   
“What can I bring you?” Dean turned around to the young female bartender.   
“Unfortunately, I’m not here to drink. I’m searching for this guy. Do you know him?” Dean showed her a Photo of Jacob Styne.  
She raised an eyebrow. “Who wants to know?”   
“The FBI does.” He wanted to flash his ID but to his shock couldn’t find it. Did he loose it? Crap! Now he just had to hope that the bartender would not ask for ID and he would later on check, where he could’ve lost his badge.   
Fortunately, the bartender didn’t seem to care about ID. “The FBI? What happened?”  
“He killed a young woman yesterday and is now on the run. Probably not his first victim, so we don’t have much time on our hands before he kills another one. So.. have you seen him?”  
She looked at him in shock and almost let the beer glass fall through her hands. “Well his name is Jacob, he’s regular customer here. He always seemed so nice; I can’t believe it.”  
“I’m sorry Ma’am but sometimes people turn out to be way different than we expected. When was the last time you saw him?”  
“Two days ago, he always comes here at around 9 or 10 pm. After work, I guess. He hasn’t been here yesterday, that struck me as weird and I guess now I know why.”  
“Do you have any Idea where he might hide? Anything at all?”  
“I’m a bartender, not his girlfriend. Only thing I know is, that he hooked up with my colleague Jeannie a few times, maybe she knows?"  
“Is she working today?” Dean asked.  
“No it’s her day off, but I can give you her address.”   
She wrote the address down on a piece of paper and handed that to him. “There you go.”  
“Thank you.” He took it and called Sam. He gave him the address. 

“Dean do me a favor and wait at the bar, Cas and I are on our way and we’ll go there together. The Bar is on our way anyway.”  
“You don’t really think Styne’s with her do you?”  
“No but I think it’s better if you’re not going alone.”  
“You’re worried I could snap if I find him?”  
“Dean, it’s about safety, that’s all okay?!”  
“Yeah right, whatever. Since it takes you 20 minutes, till you’re here, I’m gonna get myself a beer.” He hung up before Sam could complain and ordered a beer.  
“Aren’t you working Agent?” The bartender smiled at him.  
“I did, I asked questions, you answered them – job done. Plus, I have to wait for my partners. Beer keeps me busy.”   
She smiled and poured him a beer. Under normal circumstances, Dean would totally hit on her but he still had Rebecca in his head and he would feel terrible if he just hooked up with another girl. Also, Sam would kill him, if they arrived and Dean was gone with a girl. He drank his beer and tucked his phone away in his jacket pocket, not noticing Rebecca’s attempts to call him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today! :) 
> 
> I hope you liked it. Feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> I'm not sure if i will be able to post another chapter until next monday, because i'm travelling. If I have the time I can give you another chapter tomorrow though! 
> 
> Stay tuned. <3


	7. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> this chapter took me days to complete. I started writing it last week and actually wanted to present it to you on Thursday latest but i was completely unsatisfied with it. I think I rewrote it several times until i just wanted to give up. Today i tried again and now i'm actually satisfied with the outcome, even it's not as perfect as i wanted it to be. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean looked at his watch. It’s been 15 minutes since he called Sam, they should arrive soon. He finished his beer. He then took out his phone to check his messages and saw that he had 10 unanswered calls… from Rebecca. “What the hell..” Dean looked confused at his phone. Why would she call him so many times?! Did something happen to her?   
There was a message from her on his phone, he listened to it.  
“Dean! Pick up your god damn phone, we need to talk. RIGHT NOW!” What the hell?! He began to feel nervous, the mark started burning again and the feeling of something being totally wrong grew bigger and bigger. Another message from Rebecca. “Dean! We found your FBI-Badge, explain that to me, call me!” They.. shit.. How could Rebecca have found it? What was going on here?!   
Wait.. the last time he had his badge was… at Stynes office.   
And then everything became clear to him. 

The case, Styne.. Rebecca was talking about an old case of hers that she just got a new lead on. Styne started killing over 5 years ago, then nothing.. now there was another murder… They were on the same case! Crap! That’s why he didn’t want to go here in the first place, he should’ve told Sam the truth immediately, he already had a bad feeling before they even left for Chicago!   
But no, he didn’t want to fight with his brother again and now that’s what he got from it. He tried to calm down because he realized the more he worried about this whole situation, the more the mark started burning and the urge to spill blood rose. “Okay Dean.. calm down.. “, He told himself and tried to take a deep breath.   
Rebecca didn’t really sound like she found out who he really was, so that was a plus. Maybe he could tell her just enough so that she would believe him or at least not hate him for the rest of eternity? Of course, that meant leaving out, that he was Dean Winchester, a wanted Psychopath who she despises. 

Again, the Mark started burning like hell and he knew that he needed to leave the bar right now, before something bad happens. Outside he could still try to call Rebecca and would offer to meet her some place. He also needed to talk to Sam, he should’ve told him about Rebecca as soon as he found out who she was, but now there was no way around telling the truth anymore. Plus, maybe Sam had an Idea what Dean could tell Rebecca. He took out his phone and dialed Sams Number.  
“Come on Sam, pick up..!” After the third Ring, his brother picked up.   
“Dean? Sorry that we’re late, lot’s of traffic. We sh.. “   
But Dean interrupted him. “We have a problem Sam.”  
“What’s wrong?” Sams voice immediately changed from normal to worried.   
“It’s Rebecca Sam. I haven’t told you everything and I’m sorry.” While on the phone he paid his beer and rose from his bar chair.  
“Rebecca? The girl you’re dating? What about her? Don’t you think we have more important..” Again Dean interrupted.  
“Rebecca is from the FBI okay? She found my badge at Styne’s office, I must have lost it.”  
“WHAT?!” Dean could almost see Sams angry face in front of him and took a deep breath before he answered.  
“Look I know, this is bad. Really bad okay? But she doesn’t know who I really am, so if you have any tips on what to tell her…”  
“Wait.. you actually want to meet her? Are you insane?! If she finds out who you really are, she’s gonna throw your ass into jail.”  
“I cannot just ignore her calls, she would find out herself and that would probably be worse okay?!” Dean felt the mark almost exploding and it took him every strength to resist it. “Dean please.. wait for us okay? We’re here in 10 minutes and then we’ll decide what to do.”   
Sam sounded like he wanted to lecture Dean right away about how stupid he was, but apparently knew that right now, they had bigger issues to deal with.   
Dean took another deep breath. “Fine, I’ll wait outside.” He hung up.  
Before he could leave the bar though, he ran right into two police officers, knowing immediately why they were here. “Crap.. “

They both stared at him and before he could react, they pulled out their guns “Dean Winchester, you’re under arrest.”   
No.. not now.. this was not good, this was bad… really bad. The Mark got worse and worse by the second and Dean stumbled backwards. His emotions completely out of control and therefore also the Mark. “Guys this is really not a good time.. in fact it’s the worst time you could possibly pick...”   
The officers didn’t really seem to care, one of them stuffed away his gun and grabbed Dean rough by his arm and pushed him against the next wall to handcuff him. The bar guests, only a handful at that time, all looked at the situation. No one really dared to move or leave the bar, so they just stared.   
Before the officer could cuff Dean though, it happened. Dean felt it, he felt the Mark taking over his body, felt a rush of power and bloodlust pumping through his veins. Dean snapped. He turned around, breaking the officer’s hand in the process and produced a hunter knife from his pocket.   
Some people started screaming and tried to run, but it was too late…   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“That’s not possible..” Rebecca still stared at the mugshot, not able to process that information. She felt disgusting right now, knowing she hooked up with a psycho killer. She tried to suppress her emotions, her tears. She needed to focus right now on her job, on what was going on here. She could still be mad and angry at Dean, as soon as they had him in custody.   
“Rebecca? You still with me?!” Louis waved his hand in front of her face.   
“Yes sorry.. I just.. needed a moment. We gotta get to him right now!”   
“I already sent a patrol car to the bar that Mr. Farrell mentioned to the fake agents. Maybe he’s there.”  
“Well then let’s not waste another minute and get this Psycho.” Rebeccas hatred took over every other emotion in her body. She wanted to get to Dean right now, kick his ass for as long as she wanted to and then throw him into the darkest cell there was on this planet. But was it only hate? No, it was disappointment, heartache, sadness. She really cared for Dean.. in fact, she started having feelings for him too. Finding out who he was, broke something inside of her. Could she trust anyone ever again?

She jumped in the car, her partner climbed in too and she sped towards the bar, not saying a single word to her partner, she wouldn’t even know what to say, her head was a complete mess right now. They arrived at the bar approximately 20 minutes later and saw the patrol car parking right in front of it.  
“Seems like they already entered the bar.” Louis said as he got out of the car.   
“You think they got him cornered in there?” Rebecca took out her gun after she exited the car as well and together, they went to the front entrance of the bar.   
“I don’t know, it feels deadly quiet here, too quiet for an arrest...” Louis looked around. There were a couple more cars parked outside the bar, so the bar couldn’t be empty, but the fact that there wasn’t a single noise coming out of the bar, not even music, gave him a really bad feeling.  
Rebecca seemed to notice it too. “Something’s wrong here Louis, I can feel it”, she whispered. Her intuition never lied to her before, “Let’s go in on the count of 3 okay?” She positioned herself on the right side of the door, Louis on the left.   
Rebecca counted down to zero and they busted through the door but couldn't prepare themselves for the picture in front of them.

Dean was kneeling in the middle of the bar, covered in blood from head to feet. In his right hand he held a hunter knife, which was completely soaked in blood and in the other hand he held a gun. But that wasn’t even the worst part. Everywhere around him lay sliced, stabbed and shot people, it was a bloodbath. 

Rebecca could clearly see two officers laying right next to the door, one of them was killed by a headshot, the other one had a sliced throat. On the countertop of the bar lay the sliced open corpse of a young female who was, judging by her position behind the bar, the bartender of Mephistos. More corpses were spread out on the floor. Rebecca counted at least 10 casualties from her vantage point. “I think I’m gonna be sick..”, she said with a broken voice and started shaking, covering her mouth before throwing up all over the place. Louis wasn’t less shocked by the scenario in front of him, but took the lead to Rebeccas relief, because she couldn’t even get a single word out. 

“Dean Winchester, you’re under arrest!” He run up to him, trying to avoid the smell of the blood that was laying in the air and kicked the gun and the knife away from Dean. He hurried up, taking out his handcuffs and restrained Dean, who didn’t really seem to be aware of it. He didn’t flinch when they entered, didn’t look up, he just stared straight ahead like he was somewhere else. Louis then made him stand up and Dean complied again without any real reaction. Rebecca finally awoke of her shock and looked at Dean, but couldn’t keep looking at him for long and wandered with her face to her partner. “I’m gonna call the headquarter and coroner, take him to the car, I can’t look at him right now.” She said with a broken voice and tears in her eyes, before she dialed the number of the FBI headquarter.   
Louis dragged Dean out of the bar and to Rebeccas car. “You’re a monster Dean Winchester.” He said on the way to the car but was pretty sure that Dean couldn’t hear him in his dream state or wherever his mind was right now. Louis pushed him in the back of the car and locked it up. Rebecca came out of the bar, informing him, the backup and coroner would be there as soon as possible. She still avoided any look at Dean and was still really shaken up.   
“Hey Bex… it’s okay..”, Louis embraced her and stroke her hair softly. Rebecca couldn’t hold back anymore and started crying in her partners arms.

Both didn’t notice the car, that parked a few meters away from them. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Fuck.. Cas I think we got a problem here.”  
Sam and Cas just arrived at the bar and wanted to get out of the car, when they saw someone dragging Dean, who was apparently handcuffed and soaked in blood, out of the bar and into a car. Then they spotted a police car right next to the bar entrance and could only guess, that the man who just pushed Dean in the car was from the police as well. Or worse, judging by his clothes, he could be a FBI agent.  
“What just happened here?” Cas looked at Sam, his face full of concern.   
“Nothing good judging by Deans look.” Sam knew that something terrible has happened here and wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know what exactly. 

“Sam I think it’s better if we back off right now.”  
“What?! Cas, they have Dean!”  
“I know but I have the feeling that by staying here, we only end up in that police car too!” 

“Oh no…” Sam seemed like he didn’t even hear Cas last sentence and looked straight ahead when a pretty young woman left the bar, got up to the car were Dean was pushed in earlier and fell into the cops arms – crying.  
“Who’s that?” Cas asked and looked at Sam wo just stared in shock.  
“It’s Rebecca…” Sam knew immediately who she was, he saw a picture on Dean’s phone yesterday, when Dean texted her.  
“Deans Rebecca? FBI Rebecca?” Cas asked, knowing instantly how worse the situation just got.  
“Seems like she found out who he really was after all.”  
“And the blood Sam? Something happened in there.”   
“I don’t know. We can’t very well walk up there and ask…”

Both Sam and Cas kept sitting there and watched, completely lost because none of them knew, what to do next. If Dean really just got arrested by the FBI, they couldn’t bust him out just like that. This was a disaster but if they walked up there now and tried so save Dean, they would end up in that police car as well, they needed to be smarter than that.   
So, they backed off with their car and saw more and more police cars, ambulances and the coroner arrive.   
“You know.. whatever happened in there.. I can’t shake off the feeling that it has something to do with the mark.” Sam finally said after they watched in horror as one corpse after another being carried out of the bar. Rebecca and the other cop, who supposedly was her partner, were still talking to a few other agents who just arrived before they got into their car and left with Dean on the backseat. 

“If it was the Mark Sam, our time to save Dean is running out. And if that is the case, everyone, including the FBI, is in grave danger. We should leave here and go back to the Motel to check if we can find out exactly what happened.” Cas said matter of factly.  
Sam sat in the driver’s seat completely shaken and all the color drained from his face. He finally started to realize apparently what just happened in front of them, what Dean probably did, he didn’t even register Cas last sentence. His brother was in deep trouble and he was helpless sitting in the stupid car and just watched while his brother was taken away from him.   
“Sam!” Cas said louder, causing Sam to jump in his seat. “What?!”  
“We need to go back to the Motel and find out as much as we can about this situation.”   
Sam nodded slowly, but it took him another minute to finally start the Motor and drove back to the Motel with Cas, still lost in his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it and leave some feedback :) 
> 
> The next Chapter will be online during the next couple of days.


	8. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys. :)
> 
> Here i am with the next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He knew they were watching him from outside of the room, he knew they were just waiting for him to show some kind of reaction or emotion. He also knew, that he wouldn’t give them what they wanted. 

Dean was sitting in the interrogation room of the Chicago FBI now for several hours without saying a single word or even moving an inch. He was still soaked in blood, no one really seemed to care about it. Every now and then Agent Andrews would come in and try his luck again to get anything out of Dean. He threw question after question at Dean but the biggest response that he could get was a slightly more strained look on Dean’s face, whenever he mentioned Sam’s name. That was something, Dean couldn’t just turn off. His brother was and will always be his weak spot. Maybe if Rebecca came in, she would get something more out of him, but Dean was relieved that Rebecca avoided showing up in the room. He wouldn’t know how to react, he knew very well that Rebecca hated him, that she would never forgive him and that whatever was between them was now definitely over, if there ever was something to start with. 

But this was not his biggest problem right now. He was sitting here, in a FBI headquarter chained to a table and convicted with several counts of first-degree murder. The worst part? He knew he did it, he could still feel the blood of his victims running down his hands, could still hear them scream in pain and fear. Dean tried hard not to show any reaction, to not give the FBI the satisfaction but he had a hard time concealing his emotions. Right now, he just wanted to break in, crying, screaming for help and ripping the mark off his arm. He never wanted to kill those people, he would never hurt innocent people, never! He couldn’t really explain to himself what happened after the cops tried to arrest him, he couldn’t recall his thoughts at this moment. He felt like he was just watching himself, while he was murdering human after human, as if he was watching himself in a movie. 

Dean stared at his blood red hands, he swallowed hard. More and more memories from earlier came rushing back to him. How could he ever live with what he’s done? Sure, Sam would say it was the Mark and it wasn’t really Dean’s fault but that was not entirely true. Yes, the Mark can’t be resisted ultimately but Dean was the one who took it on voluntarily and sealed his own fate with it. All those innocent lives that were brutally ended today? That was on him, no matter what Sam or Cas would say. He would have to live with this guilt for the rest of his life, which, thanks to the mark, would probably be eternal. He hated himself so much, he hated himself more than he already did before today and if he could, he would probably end his misery right here.

Before he could hang on to all these thoughts any longer though, the door opened, and Agent Andrews came back in… followed by Rebecca. She looked pale and Dean could immediately sense that it took her a lot of willpower to come in here. She couldn’t even look Dean in the eyes, while she took a seat on the opposite sight of him. Her Partner, Agent Andrews, took the chair next to Rebecca’s.   
______________________________________________________________________________________

Rebecca didn’t want to talk to Dean. After they arrived back in the headquarter and Dean was brought in one of the interrogation rooms, she went straight to her office and sat down for a long moment. Tears running down her cheeks. What she saw today was probably the most horrifying thing she could have ever imagined, all those dead people, all the blood and Dean? The man she fell for, right in the middle of it all, holding the murder weapons. She would never forget it, she COULD never forget it. She knew she should be with Dean right now, trying to get information out of him, but the moment she would enter the room, she would probably break down again. 

After a while she decided to at least check on the situation and walked in the room right next to Dean’s, where she was able to watch him being interrogated by her Partner, who handled the situation way more professional than she did. But to be fair, he wasn’t the one who had Sex with Dean Winchester, so of course he could look at it from objective point of view. For him, Dean was just another Monster that needs to be locked away. Dean didn’t show any reaction to Louis questions, he hasn’t said a single word until now. Louis was on the edge of giving up after he returned hour after hour to try to make Dean talk again and again. So Rebecca had to make a very hard decision. Despite all her senses and her current mental state, she agreed to go in with Louis for the next round. 

When she entered the Room, she avoided any look directly at Dean and took her seat opposite of him. Only when her partner sat down as well, she finally looked up. She met his green eyes, which were fixed on her as if she was some kind of prey to him. She immediately got more tense and thought for a moment to just run out of the room again. But no, this was her job and no matter how bad all of this was, she needed to continue doing her Job. Louis looked at her, they agreed that she would start the conversation this time. 

She cleared her throat and tried to look as professional as she could muster.   
“Would you mind enlightening us what happened in the bar Dean?” Her partner raised an eyebrow, when she was calling him by his first name but honestly.. for her it just seemed right, especially after what the both of them have shared, so she ignored the look on her partners face and concentrated on Dean again, who again kept quiet. One thing though was different, his whole demeanor had changed the moment he looked at her when she entered. He looked as tense as she felt, he seemed to shake a little and his whole face showed.. despair.   
“No? Okay, then I will summarize.” She tried to stay as cool as she could and opened the folder with the photos of the recent crime scene and started spreading them out on the table, for Dean to look at them. “11 innocent people are dead now. Slaughtered by your hands. Look at the photos Dean, what did these people do to you?”  
Rebecca could see Dean flinch a little every time he looked at one of those photos but still.. no words escaped his mouth. 

“Her..” Rebecca pointed at the photo of the dead bartender, “she was only 26 years old. In one year she would’ve had her PhD in Physics and already had a job lined up at a University.” She spoke with a stone cold voice, while she kept watching Dean’s reaction. His look became more and more weak and she knew, she was on a good way to finally make him talk.   
“Those two cops?” She pointed at their pictures. “Well one of them just became a father a couple of days ago. His wife will now have to explain her daughter someday, why her dad wasn’t there to raise her. The other one? He wanted to get married next week. His fiancé is now in a hospital after she broke down, hearing what happened.” Dean’s whole body started shaking and then it happened. With as much force as he could muster, he swept the photos from the table. “STOP IT!” He screamed at her and both Rebecca and Louis jumped back with their chairs in surprise. 

Tears filled Dean’s eyes and Rebecca felt something like pity for him. What? Pity with a serial killer? What the hell was wrong with her?   
Dean panted heavily and tried to control his breathing again while he tried to hold back the tears.   
Louis finally took the word. “You killed them Winchester! It’s your fault that people lost their father, their friend, their husband. You don’t get to say stop, after what you did.” He spoke in a calm but intimidating voice. Dean though didn’t even look at Louis, he was now focused on Rebecca.   
“I want to talk with you… alone.” He voice was shaking as much as his body and Rebecca felt a huge sting in her stomach.   
“No way, I’m not gonna grant you any..”   
Rebecca interrupted her partner. “It’s okay Louis, I can handle it. If I need you, I can still call you.” She tried to sound secure but knew that she sounded more like a child who didn't dare to ask for a Lolly. Louis looked at her in concern but finally nodded and left the room.   
Rebecca turned her gaze back to Dean.   
“Fine, we’re alone, now talk.”   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

It took Sam hours to finally get the information he wanted. Either the FBI didn’t want to update their data base just yet or Dean’s case was so delicate, that they secured it with even more firewalls then usual.   
Now though, Sam and Cas had the whole situation spread out in front of them. Now they knew what happened in the bar and both didn’t know what to say. The looked silently at the crime scene photos.   
Cas finally started to speak again. “This was the Mark.”   
Sam looked at Cas with anger. “Of course it was the Mark, I’m not stupid! It doesn’t change what happened though! We should’ve done something, shouldn’t have left Dean alone, should’ve found a solution for the mark in time!”  
“Sam!” Cas laid a hand on his shoulder. He stood behind Sam, who was sitting on a chair in front of his laptop in the Motel room.   
“There was nothing to find until now and you know that. You already turned every stone twice. What happened today is something none of us could’ve predicted. I thought Dean could resist longer, but I guess his emotional stress took over and that is something I should’ve seen. So if we’re going to blame someone, then it should be me.”  
“What? No! Cas… It’s not your fault!”  
Cas looked at Sam with a stern look. “And it’s not your fault either. So now we should move on and find a way out of this.”   
“How?! Dean is in FBI custody! We cannot just walk in there and take him. Plus, it will not take long and then I will be on the FBI radar as well.”

Sam knew that after they found out that Dean was alive, they would be smart enough to know that Sam was alive too and that he was probably near Dean. So his chances of getting Dean out of there were below zero.   
“I’m not talking about busting Dean out. I’m talking about removing the Mark.” Cas said calmly.  
“What?! And let Dean stay in prison?! Are you out of your mind?”  
“On the contrary. We can clearly see, what the Mark is capable of. If Dean is arrested, he won’t be a Danger to more people. In fact, keeping Dean locked away is the only viable option here.”  
Sam swallowed hard; he didn’t like the idea of Dean being in prison. Especially with everything they are gonna charge him with, he would probably land in some American Guantanamo. But he also knew that Cas was right. Dean had killed 11 innocent people today with such brutality that even Crowley would have been shocked. If they would bust Dean out now, there was no guarantee that this wouldn’t happen again and the next murders would then be on Sam’s hands because he was selfish enough to get his brother back, despite knowing the risk. 

“Sam? Did you hear what I said?” Cas asked after Sam didn’t respond immediately.   
“You’re right. I’m just afraid that we won’t be able to bust him out as soon as they transfer him to god knows where.”  
“We will find him, and we will get him out. Now we should find Styne and get rid of the Mark first.”  
“So we go back to Stynes girlfriend?”   
“I will. The FBI doesn’t know me. If you get back on their radar, it would be to risky, if you come along. Try and find some more leads on this family, maybe there’s another way to find Styne and the book.”   
Cas left the Motel room and Sam got to work immediately. Working got his mind of his brother’s arrest and the Massacre his brother committed. Sam couldn’t think of this now, he couldn’t imagine his brother killing all those people in cold blood, this was to horrible to picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? :) I'm happy for any feedback you could give me :) 
> 
> This chapter was a challenge for me due to all the emotions the different characters needed to show and i hope i was able to show you all these emotions :)
> 
> The next chapter will probably be online next week since i will be traveling until Sunday. :)


	9. Trust me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys :)
> 
> I was able to writ another chapter while being bored during my train ride. 
> 
> This one is only focused on Dean and Rebecca and a bit shorter than the previous ones, I hope you still enjoy it. :)

Rebecca didn’t know what to expect after Dean asked to be alone with her. If she was honest to herself, she was freaking scared. She fell in love with a Killer and now this Killer wanted some alone time with her. Her mind told her, that he couldn’t harm her as long as he was restrained to the table, but her fear took over and so she started shaking, despite trying to look es professional and cold as she could in front of Dean. 

“You’re scared.” He finally said after he studied her in silence for a few minutes. Apparently, he was able to hold his tears back for now and even his voice sounded less broken then before. Was his outburst just a trick to be alone with her? Rebecca tried to stay calm as she spoke.   
“You’re a Psychokiller, who just murdered a bunch of innocent people. I don’t want to be scared Dean, really, but I know what you’re capable of. I know I should stay professional right now, you’re not the first psycho we encountered but after what happened between you and me.. Let’s just say I’m not as professional as I usually am.” Her voice was a little shaky, but she tried to become calmer.   
“And I understand that. I understand how you feel, that you hate me, that you would probably like to throw my ass in the next hole you can find and throw away the key and I can’t blame you. But I want you to know that the Dean you met at that bar back in Lebanon, that’s the real me, not what you saw today.” There it was again, the look of despair on his face and his voice started to break again too. He looked so vulnerable and defeated. Was this really the same men who killed those people? Something didn’t make sense here and despite all of Rebecca’s FBI-senses she kind of knew that there was more to it, than she saw right now.   
“You say that, but it doesn’t change the fact that we caught you literally red handed at the crime scene. Are you trying to say, you’re innocent? Because Dean, there is no way out of this for you.” She took a breath and studied him very carefully, his demeanor didn’t change, if anything, he looked even more defeated by her words. 

“No Rebecca, I’m not innocent. I’m responsible for what happened today, I can still feel their blood on my hands, hear their screams in my ears,” Dean’s voice broke and he needed a moment before he continued speaking, almost inaudible, “But I didn’t mean to and it.. well it was me, but it wasn’t the real me…”   
“The real you? Dean, you’ve been a killer since 2005 when you first started to murder innocent people.” She frowned when Dean laid his Hand on the scar on his forearm and he immediately looked more tense. “What happened there?” She knew that she should focus on the case, but somehow, whatever that scar was, she couldn’t shake off the feeling that this wasn’t just a normal scar.   
Dean looked up at her and stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. Rebecca almost repeated her question again, but then he finally started speaking.  
“This? This is another proof how stupid and screwed up I am.”  
“Could you be more specific?”  
“If I told you, you would think I’m crazy.”  
“Oh and murdering dozens of people doesn’t qualify as crazy?”   
Dean swallowed hard after that question and again, tears found their way in his eyes.   
“Rebecca.. if you ever trusted me, if you ever liked me.. then you need to believe me.. I’m not crazy.”   
The moment Rebecca looked him in the eyes, when he said that. She knew. She didn’t know why, but she knew. He was telling the truth. That man in front of her was not crazy, he was absolutely clear.   
“Then proof it, tell me about what happened today, tell me why you lied to me, tell me why you followed up on Styne and tell me about that scar.”  
“I can’t. I wish I could, but I can’t. Even if you would believe me, I couldn’t drag you into this. The road I took? It’s a dead end. Literally.”  
“What are you talking about?! Dean, you could face a death penalty! Maybe not here, but there are enough state’s out there who love to get their hands on you and condemn you with the death penalty! So if there is any chance, you could avoid that, take it!”  
Dean smiled. He smiled?! Why?   
“You care about me.” He simply said.   
“I don’t.. “, Rebecca knew Dean was right, no matter how much she tried to deny it.   
“Maybe I do, but it doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that you answer my questions and then.. maybe.. I can help you.”  
“I told you I’m not innocent, it’s not like anything I could tell you will change that.”  
“So you have nothing to loose. Try me.” 

Dean knew he shouldn’t tell her anything, because no matter what he told her from the Mark to him and Sam hunting monsters, she would think again he was crazy, would leave the room and would never come back. But she was right, he really had nothing to loose. He would probably rot in here unless Sam and Cas found a way of busting him about. But did he really want that? Maybe it was for the best, if he stayed locked up. At least, here he couldn’t hurt anyone. It was already impossible for him, to forgive himself for killing these people today, but killing Cas or even Sam? This would break him completely; this would destroy him into a million pieces. 

He looked at Rebecca, before he chose his words slowly. “Do you know my file?”  
“Not.. every detail. I was going threw it but honestly, there is so much in there, it would take me days to read through.”  
“What do you know?”  
“Well.. you and your brother went on a killing spree back in 2012. Killed dozens of innocent people and kept filming your crimes. Before that you came onto the FBI Radar in 2005 when you tortured and killed 2 women in Saint Louis. In between were some more murders, grave desecration, credit card fraught and well.. impersonating FBI agents. But like I said, I only read it superficially.”  
“That’s it? Nothing about our intentions? Motives?”  
“I read something about you and your brother being obsessed with demons, ghost etc. That you justified some killings with hunting the supernatural. Is that true? Did you really think your victims were.. supernatural beings?”   
Dean saw disbelief and fear in Rebeccas face. She probably reconsidered her belief in Dean not being crazy.   
“What if I told you it’s true?”  
“What? That the supernatural exists? Don’t be ridiculous Dean. I just accepted you not being crazy, don’t ruin it for you.”  
“I take it, you don’t believe in the supernatural then.” Dean was back to being himself, his voice sounded strong and calm again. No, he didn't forget what he'd done today but right now, he wanted to focus on Rebecca because despite him trying to protect her, he wanted her to believe him, to know that he is not some psycho.

“Of course not! Come on, demons? ghost? That’s insane.”  
“Welcome to my world. It’s full of insanity.”  
“Dean, if you don’t stop talking about this, I will stand up and leave you for my partner to interrogate you. He won’t be as calm and caring as I stupidly am right now.”  
“You wanted me to tell you the truth, that’s what I do. Come on look at me, and I mean REALLY look at me and tell me if I am lying to you.”  
His met her gaze and she immediately felt unsecure and started to move nervously on her chair.   
“Just because you believe in it, doesn’t make it real.” She finally said but didn’t sound convinced about her own words anymore.  
“You know there is more to it Bex, you can feel it in your guts, you just try to suppress It, because you don’t want it to be true.”  
“Well.. if it’s true what you’re saying, then there must be proof right?”  
Rebecca tried to sound cold and strong but Dean was able to read her. She believed Dean deep inside of her, the thing that kept holding her back was the craziness that came with Dean’s world. He couldn’t blame her. Believing in monster, demons, angels.. that makes you sound crazy to everyone around you, probably makes you think you’re crazy yourself.   
“You don’t quite understand the definition of trust here Rebecca. Trust means.. well it means trust without having proof.”  
“So you just want me to believe in Monsters now and that’s it?”  
“Try and find something via research. Everything unexplainable, unusual. If you’re as good as I think you are, you will find your proof yourself. And if you do, you can come back and I will answer every single question you have honestly.”  
“You.. kick me out of my own interrogation room?”  
“You can also stay, I’m not in a position to demand anything, but you know as good as I do, I won’t answer any of your questions at the moment and sitting here in silence for hours is boring for both of us. Plus, I really want to have some alone time in my cell for now. It’s probably already deep in the night and I’m getting tired.” 

Rebecca looked at him in silence for a minute, taken aback by his clear and strong words, knowing he was right, knowing she had to go now and find something, anything, that would make him talk again.  
She stood up and went for the door.  
“There is one questions I want you to answer me before I leave.” She turned her gaze back to him, already having her hands on the door knob.  
Dean looked at her in confusion but didn’t respond, only waited for the question.  
“Tell me you didn’t play with me, tell me what we had, what I felt was real.”   
Their eyes met, both of them just starring at each other full of longing for each other.  
“I think you know the answer.” Dean finally said in a soft and caring voice.

Rebecca smiled for a short moment. Dean's look told her everything she needed. She opened the door and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for today!
> 
> Tell me what you think. :) 
> 
> We're going to get more into the Styne Story in the next chapter and will also find out wether Rebecca is doing the homework Dean gave her or not. So stay tuned! :)


	10. Where's the proof?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guyse!
> 
> Here is the new chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Cas arrived at Jeannie Wilsons apartment at 1 am. He knew it was late and he would probably wake her but they couldn’t wait until morning. Styne could be long gone by then. He rang the doorbell and after a few minutes a sleepy voice came out of the speaker.   
“Dude it’s the middle of the night.”  
“I’m sorry Miss Wilson, Special Agent Novak. I Need to talk to you.”  
“FBI? Just one moment…”   
The speaker went silent and Cas waited for another few minutes until the door opened. He got up to the 4th floor where a blonde woman opened the door. She seemed like she just took the first few clothing items out of her closet and put them on, so that she wouldn’t stand before him in her nighty. Her face was full of concern as she let Cas into her apartment.   
“Please Agent, have a seat. Can I get you anything?” She brought him into the living room where he sat on the sofa and shook his head.  
“No I’m good thank you. I’m really sorry about my late intrusion but it’s about Jacob Styne.”  
Her face got pale and she sat down in the nearest chair.   
“What about Jacob? Did something happen to him?” Her voice was full of concern.   
“No he.. did you watch the news today?”  
“No Agent. I was outside all day, bicycle tour and afterwards I didn’t turn on the TV anymore, I was too tired. Why?”   
“Mr. Styne killed a woman yesterday night. He is also suspected to have killed more in the past and now he’s on the run.”

Her face got even more pale if that was even possible, she gulped.   
“He.. what? No.. No.. Jacob could never kill someone..” She shook her head in disbelief and tears appeared in her eyes.  
“I’m sorry, but he was caught red handed. There is no doubt. At least not when it comes to the last murder. To find a connection to the other murders, we need to find him first. Have you got any idea where he might be?”  
Jeannie looked at Cas and a few tears streamed down her face. “He was always so kind and loving.. Jacob? A killer.. no.. this is.. oh god, why didn’t I notice anything?”  
“Miss Wilson please.. I’m sorry about all of this, but we need to find him right now. Do you know anything?”  
She took a moment to get some tissues and wiped away her tears before she started talking again.   
“I haven’t seen him in a couple of days. He called me yesterday to tell me that he might be with his family over the weekend and we couldn’t see each other until the week after.”  
“His Family? Do you know where they live?”  
“He never really talked about them. I know that he has brothers, but that’s all about there is.” She thought for a moment. “No wait! Last time he visited them, he was complaining about the traffic jam down in Louisiana. He didn’t mention any town though, I’m sorry.”  
“That’s alright Miss. This is already helping a lot. Is there anything else you can tell me about him?”  
“Honestly? He was a mystery to me the moment I met him. He didn’t really tell me anything about his past, his family or his life. I know I should’ve kept asking, maybe I would have figured out what he was, before now but.. no. Nothing. I was blind from love I guess.”   
Cas nodded. He believed her, she really was taken aback by that news. He thought for a moment to tell her about the bar massacre but in her given condition she would probably break down and he didn’t want to risk that. Plus, the real FBI would check in with her sooner or later, to tell her what happened at work. Cas figured she was lucky, to not have worked today. Dean would’ve have made no difference between her and the other bartender or rather the Mark wouldn’t have.   
“Well thank you very much Miss Wilson. If there is anything else, I will get back to you. And sorry again for the intrusion.”  
“Don’t worry Agent.” She said with a smile but Cas could see right through it. The news about her boyfriend being a killer really wrecked her. Sooner or later though, she will be okay. He said goodbye and left for the car. He dialed Sam’s number. 

“Cas? Did you find anything?”   
“Well she didn’t know anything about gouged out eyeballs but she did tell me that he wanted to visit his family over the weekend.”  
“Did she tell you where that is?”  
Cas started the car and drove back in the direction of the Motel.  
“Louisiana. But she said he didn’t talk about his family a lot so she doesn’t know where exactly. I guess with him being wanted in Chicago, IF he found a way out of town, he might be headed to his family earlier. Did you find anything?”  
"Louisiana? Well then i might know, where he's headed exactly."  
"What? Where? How do you know?"  
"I was searching for the rest of the Styne family. Since It didn't look like Jacob had a mysterious and dangerous spell book hidden somewhere in Chicago, he also didn't look like a witch either, his profession is apparently more about body parts. Anyways.. i found out that there was another Styne in Shreveport, Louisiana. They seem like a big deal there, almost half of the town belongs to them.   
"Sounds like the right place to hide from the police then."  
"Exactly. Plus, they have a huge estate there. Could be, that the book is there too. Seems like there homebase."  
“So we go to Louisiana then?”   
“It’s a 9 hours drive Cas. I’m not sure if we should leave Dean behind. It might take days till we get what we wanted, if they even have the book. And then we have to come back to Chicago again first.”  
“Sam we talked about this. It’s best if Dean stays locked up for now. The book is our only chance right now, and we need to take it.”  
“I’m just not comfortable with leaving Dean here.”  
“Me neither Sam. But let’s face it. If we get him out of there, which we have zero clue how, we would have to deal with two things at once. Finding the book and keeping Dean under control.”  
It took a moment for Sam to speak again, apparently debating whether or not he should agree with Cas.   
“Fine. But we should get going right away, we can take turns in driving, so one of us can get a few hours sleep in the car. If we’re lucky we’ll be in Shreveport by tomorrow morning.”  
“Alright, I’ll be at the Motel in 10 minutes.” Cas hung up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rebecca watched through the glass in the room next to Dean’s as he was escorted out into one of the holding cells in the FBI facility. When he was gone, she left for her office and sat down in her chair. There were so many things circling her mind right now, she didn’t even know where to start. Did her feelings for Dean really cloud her judgement or was there really more to Dean, then the FBI knew? But Monsters? Demons? Angels? That was ridiculous. And what did he mean with research? Should she read Dracula-Stories now until she started believing in them? What kind of proof would he want her to find? She stared at her computer screen and wanted to started searching for god knows what, when Louis entered her office.

“Hey how are you feeling?”  
“I think what you really want to know is.. ‘How was your one on one talk with Dean Winchester?’” She said matter of factly and leaned back in her chair. She tried to keep her facade up, but she knew, everyone would notice that she’s a little bit rattled.  
“Well I do care about your feels but yes, I’d love to know that too.”  
He sat down in the chair opposite of hers and looked at her in anticipation.   
“Look.. I’m okay, really. I just don’t want to talk about it right away.”  
“Rebecca, this is serious. We just found out that Dean Winchester is still alive, which means his brother is probably still alive too. We need to know where to find him, so if Dean told you anything..”   
Rebecca interrupted him. “Dean didn’t say a single word about his brother, Louis. Maybe his brother really is dead? Who knows. Why don’t you just give a search out on his arrest? If he’s still alive, that might be our only way to find him. I don’t know Dean for long, but I can tell you one thing. He would rather die, than tell us where his brother is.” Rebecca knew that was true. Not only from what she read in the Winchester-File but also from the way he reacted whenever someone mentioned his brother's name back in the interrogation room. His brother was apparently everything for him, everyone saw that. 

“I already did, I’m just not sure if we should make the manhunt public too. It could make the people even more worried than they already are with that Styne guy on the loose.”  
“Are there any news about him?” Rebecca asked, trying to avoid talking more about Dean for the moment.  
“No nothing at all. He probably managed to leave town, before we could find him, but don’t worry, the CPD is already on it and some of our colleagues as well.”  
“We should be out there too, searching for Styne!”  
“Rebecca, we have bigger fish here. We need to take care of the Winchesters for now.”  
Rebecca couldn’t believe Louis words. “Loraine died because of Styne! This is my case and I won’t let it be taken away from me!”, she protested.  
“No one is taking away the case from you okay? As soon as we arrest Styne, you will have the honor of interrogating him, but right now he’s on the loose. Dean Winchester on the other hand is right here, where we can keep interrogating him.”  
Rebecca sighed. Louis was right, she couldn’t really leave town and search the whole USA for Styne, she needed to trust in the police and her FBI colleagues to get this guy and bring him back, so that she can have her talk with him and finally close that horrible case. She looked up at Louis when he mentioned Dean again and couldn’t suppress an annoyed sigh.   
“Louis, in case you haven’t noticed. He won’t talk.”  
“He talked to you.”  
“He talked about Monster-Theories, not sure if that qualifies as useful information.”  
“He talked about monsters?”  
“I thought you read his file? He and his brother stated on several occasions that they were innocent and were only hunting for Monsters and other stuff.”  
“You don’t believe him, do you?” Louis looked at her with an intense look and Rebecca caught herself thinking, maybe she did believe Dean. She immediately shook her head to get the thought out of her mind.   
“Of course not! I’m not insane Louis!”  
“Good, because he just wants to manipulate you.”  
“He doesn’t..”, she stopped and sighed again. “I won’t be manipulated don’t worry. But for now I think we should call it a day and head home. Dean’s locked away, he will still be here tomorrow, if you want to try your luck again.”  
“You want to go home? Now?”  
“What else am I supposed to do? Dean doesn’t talk for now, Styne’s on the run and I’m super tired since it’s already long past midnight.”  
With these words, she turned off her computer, took her jacket and left her partner behind. She couldn't deal with this conversation any longer.

She didn’t even know why Louis made her so angry right now. Both of them head a great partnership over the last years, they were one of the best teams the local FBI had, always having each others backs. But the way he thought about Dean made Rebecca want to punch him in the face. Yes, when she discovered Dean earlier that evening, she wanted to do the same thing to him, but when she sat in the interrogation room with him and saw how vulnerable and defeated he looked, something in her changed. 

So when she arrived home, she didn’t go to bed. No, she turned on her Laptop and started doing the homework that Dean gave her, not really knowing what to look for. Should she just read some Wikipedia pages about Vampires and Angels? Should she search for Vampire kills and probably get laughed at by everyone who would ever see her search history? But then it came to her. If she wanted proof that monsters existed and Dean was innocent, well then she needed to follow up on Dean’s past, especially his crime records. She opened the FBI data base and went all the way back to the murders of Saint Louis. 

This was going to be a long night for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it? Do you think Rebecca will believe Dean after her research? 
> 
> Next Chapter will also have Dean-Part in again. :)
> 
> As always, i'm happy about your feedback!


	11. I believe in you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it took me longer to write the next chapter and i had a hard time phrasing it. I know it's not the best one, but i do hope you guys still enjoy it :)

It was now already 6 am in the morning and Rebecca hasn’t slept at all. She was searching all night long through Dean’s past. Followed every Step from Saint Louis until Chicago. She managed to add more crimes and accidents to Dean’s path due to lashing out in every direction possible. She followed the path of every mysterious crime that has happened in the past years, checked for mysterious FBI agents, that appeared and disappeared without officially solving the case. The walls of her apartment were full of surveillance photos of Dean and his brother, of unsolved crimes, that sounded ridiculous and freaky to every normal person. She even managed to find a few people that seemed like they were in close contact to the Winchesters in the past years. She stumbled over the names Harvelle, Singer and Barnes. Unfortunately, all of them were a dead end.. literally. 

Rebecca couldn’t even count anymore how many people she woke up in the middle of the night, because she needed to ask them questions to some of the incidents. She already spoke with one of the victims in Saint Louis, who survived her attack. And this woman swore on her life that Dean Winchester didn’t do that to her but saved her life together with his brother. She was just really unclear on that doppelganger of Dean and didn’t really want to talk about it. 

The next person she reached, was a cop in Baltimore, where Dean was arrested for two counts of first-degree murder on a couple named Giles. From what Rebecca read in the file, Dean and his brother escaped and one of the cops investigating the case has been shot by the cop she called. The cop told her about her partner being the killer of the couple and Sam and Dean Winchester helped her finding out about it. She also confirmed that Dean Winchester was no killer, he was a hero. Rebecca of course didn’t let this stand this time and kept asking about what exactly happened. Until the point where the cop told her about a woman her partner had killed, because she wanted to tell the police about him being corrupt. She told Rebecca that there was some kind of death omen that helped her and Sam to the corpse of this woman. It took Rebecca over 30 minutes to get this information, which was understandable because the cop was probably afraid, that Rebecca would think she’s a nut job talking about ghosts and death omens. Rebecca though didn’t think she was crazy at all. The way this woman described what happened there, her voice sounding completely honest, made Rebecca believe her, no matter how crazy it sounded. Every other person she called told her similar things. The Winchesters are heroes. The Winchesters saved their lives. They got attacked by creatures, things they couldn’t really explain because no one would ever believe them. 

“My head hurts…” 

Rebecca hung up after her last call and scanned everything she put on her wall. It was a huge bundle of craziness but it kind of proofed that Rebecca was right. Dean wasn’t just some serial killer they caught, there really was way more to it, then she thought. What was she supposed to do now? Deep down she had to accept the fact, that Dean wasn’t lying, that he really was a hero. But Monsters? Could it be? Should she maybe really just take a leap of faith and believe in it? So many things in Dean’s past didn’t add up at all, so something was off and if it was the supernatural, then this would fill all the holes there were. 

After another cup of coffee and another painkiller to end her headache, she had made a decision. It just came to her and she knew immediately that it was the right thing to do. She packed a few of the things she printed out, stuffed them in her bag and drove back to the headquarter. On her way already calling her colleagues so that they would bring Dean in the interrogation room. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean hasn’t slept at all that night. He still had the pictures of all those dead people in his head. Whenever he was drifting off to sleep, it came rushing back to him and he woke up again, shaking. He stared at the ceiling in his cell and tried to get his mind off the recent events. But he couldn’t. The only thing that calmed him down a little was Rebecca. He didn’t know why she had that calming effect on him, but he didn’t complain. He just hoped she would somehow believe him. He didn’t expect her to get him out of jail, he wouldn’t even want this, too high was his fear to kill more people. But he didn’t want her to think he’s always been a monster, because he wasn’t. He always tried his best, to save everyone. It didn’t always work out the way he wanted, people still died, he and Sam lost friends and family themselves in this ongoing war. But he never gave up, he always fought until the end, he didn’t care about dying in the job, he knew that this was his end. Only now.. with the mark.. he WAS scared about dying, because he knew he would come back. But with black eyes. He shook his head, he didn’t want to think about this again, he already thought his head would explode any minute. 

Fortunately, the door to the cell block was opened and two Agents came to his cell, breaking him out of his thoughts. They didn’t speak to him, they only shoved him out of his cell, put handcuffs on him and brought him back to the interrogation room. Dean didn’t say a word himself, he secretly hoped though, that it was Rebecca who wanted to talk to him again. The Agents chained him back to the table and then left him alone. Dean was left alone approximately 30 minutes, before the door opened and Rebecca came in.

He sighed in relief, when she entered. He really didn’t want to talk to her partner anymore or rather didn’t want him to throw question after question at him, even though he would never get an answer. Dean kept silent while Rebecca sat down opposite of him, with a huge folder in her arms. She looked even more tired than he did, if this was even possible.  
“You look like you haven’t slept a single minute tonight.” He concluded.  
She smiled slightly before she opened the folder in front of her.   
“I’m an ambitious woman. If a serial killer gives me the chance to get some answers out of him, I’m gonna use that chance, no matter the cost.”  
Dean ignored her Serial-Killer-Comment and nodded. “So, you did what I asked you too. Did you find your proof?”  
She looked at him thoughtful and it took her a few moments before she spoke again.   
“I feel like I’ve gone through your whole life in one night. I found many.. inconsistencies.”  
“That doesn’t sound like you found the proof you wanted to find.”  
“No, I haven’t found a Vampire on my way home, neither have I met an Angel tonight. But I don’t think that was your point anyway.”  
“What? I told you, you should find your proof and then we’ll talk.” Dean looked at her in confusion, although he already knew, what she was trying to say here.  
“No, what you really wanted Dean, was to make me believe in you.”  
She was right. Dean never expected her to find proof in photos, Wikipedia pages or on the street. He was hoping so hard, that during her own research, she would start to believe in him and his stories. He knew it was far-fetched. Because even though there were so many things in his past, that didn’t make sense, many people still tried to find a rational explanation for things were you technically cannot find a rational explanation.   
“Well.. do you? Believe?”  
“I’ve spoken with so many people tonight, most of them really pissed that I’ve woken them up in the middle of the night by the way. And one thing all of them had in common, they told me how you saved their lives in the strangest ways.”  
“This doesn’t answer my question Rebecca.” He looked her in the eyes and even before she started speaking again, he knew the answer and started to smile.  
“Yes Dean. I guess I do, even though I shouldn’t, and all of this is nuts.” She spoke in a quiet voice, probably hating herself for getting dragged into Dean’s insane life.   
“I never said it wasn’t nuts, only that I’m not crazy and that I’m telling the truth.” 

He leaned back in his chair surveyed Rebecca with a searching look. Rebecca seemed to be completely rattled by everything she found out tonight. She probably was in a fight with herself, whether to accept the crazy or to fight it like any other normal human would do.   
“Now that that’s settled. I think you should hold up your end of the bargain Dean.” She simply said.  
Dean smiled again. “Quid pro Quo, I guess. Shoot. What do you want to know?”

Rebecca had so many questions for Dean, she didn’t even know where to start. From Monsters, to Demons, to his massacre yesterday, back to his brother. She took a deep breath before deciding what to ask first.   
“What’s that scar on your forearm?”   
“Oh, so you want to dive right into the deep stuff hm?”  
“Just answer my question like you promised.”  
“It’s not a scar, well not a normal one anyway. It’s a curse, the first curse actually. Do you know the story about Cain and Abel?”  
Rebecca gave him a confused look but nodded. “Yes, Cain killed his brother and was punished for it.”  
“Yes, he was punished with the Mark of Cain. It made him immortal, but it also made him into a killing machine.”  
“Wait.. are you trying to tell me that this thing.. “, She looked to his forearm. “Dean that’s insane.”   
“I thought we are over that “this is all insane”-part? You said you believe me, so believe me.”  
“So, you’re saying that THAT is the mark of Cain? How would that even be possible?”  
“I needed to defeat a powerful demon, one that can only be killed with a certain blade and that blade could only be wielded by the one who bore the mark. So, I did the stupidest thing possible and took on the mark.”  
Rebecca was still confused and still wasn’t sure if she should just leave. But she decided before entering this room, that she believed Dean, she just did. She couldn’t explain why but that didn’t matter, she listened to her heart and this time, she knew it was the right decision.   
“So if that is true… did you at least manage to kill this.. demon?”  
“Yes I did, she’s dead. But the Mark remains, and we need to find a way to get rid of it.”  
“We?”  
“My Brother and I. And Castiel.”  
“Who’s Castiel?”  
“He’s an angel. Looks more like a tax accountant but sent from heaven.”  
Rebecca raised an eyebrow but reframed from saying something stupid.  
“How are you trying to get rid of a curse?”  
“Well that’s the part that brought us to Chicago in the first place.”  
“You didn’t come for the Styne Case?”  
“Yes and No. We found out that there is a powerful spell book that could cure me, that book is supposed to in the hands of the Styne Family. Jacob Styne just happened to be the first Styne we could find in the phone book.”  
“Did.. you find him?”  
“No. I was in the bar yesterday to find a lead on him, since the caretaker from his office told us he was a regular customer there.”  
Rebecca gulped. The conversation finally came to yesterday nights events.   
“Did.. you find out anything before.. you know..”  
“Before I slaughtered everyone?” Dean seemed calm, too calm. That scared Rebecca but she tried to hide that. She waited for Dean to continue after she nodded.   
“Well he had a girlfriend, another bartender. I called my brother and he wanted to pick me up from the bar to go see her together.”  
“What’s her name? And when my partner and I arrived, we didn’t see your brother. If we did, he would’ve been arrested immediately.”  
“Her name is Jeannie Wilson.” Dean smiled for a short moment. “Yeah Sam’s not stupid, I guess he saw you guys there, maybe even saw you arresting me and flew from the crime scene.”  
Rebecca noted down Jeannies name and then nodded.   
“You and your brother are good. All the times you posed as FBI agents and never got caught.. impressive.”  
“I guess sometimes the police is just happy to have someone who can deal with the weird that happens around the world, so they don’t ask any questions. That’s my theory.”  
Rebecca thought about it for a moment. It made sense. There were so many mysterious murder cases and the normal police probably had zero clue what the hell happened. If there are two FBI agents, who seemed to know exactly what to do, they would be grateful and not thinking about them being fake.   
“Going back to last night Dean…”  
“You want to know why I killed all of them.” He said. Now his calm attitude was gone. He seemed a little bit shaky from one moment to the other and his voice wasn’t as calm and strong as before.   
“Yes Dean and you promised to answer EVERY question honestly.”  
“I basically already gave you the answer.” He said, his gaze falling onto the mark again.   
“It was.. that thing?”  
“Sort of. It’s hard to control it. The mark wants blood, whoever bears the mark needs to kill, to fulfill the mark’s needs. I was able to control it up until yesterday. I guess all the stress with you, with my brother, with everything in my life and the police trying to arrest me finally brought me over the edge and the mark took over. I’m not saying I’m not responsible, I am, I should have kept it under control. But I’m no killer Rebecca, if it wasn’t for the mark, nothing would have happened yesterday.”

It took Rebecca a moment to register his words, to understand what he just said. And… she believed him. This man didn’t kill those people, at least not while being in his right mind. He was forced to do that.. more or less. Rebecca still didn’t understand the full extent of the Mark and its consequences, but she understood that Dean didn’t have a choice. She nodded.   
“So you’re not a killer.. just another victim.”  
“I would never call myself a victim Rebecca. I’ve killed a lot in the past. Just not people, Monsters. But it doesn’t change that I took many lives.”  
“You know what I think Dean? You’re thinking way too bad about yourself. I can understand. I mean, you just killed a bunch of people, without being able to stop it. You think you deserve to be here and to be convicted. But guess what? Everyone else doesn’t. At least not all of the people you saved. They believe in you; they see you as a hero and Dean? I believe in you too. Despite everything I stand for, despite everything I learned at the FBI, I believe in you. So, you need to believe in yourself too.”   
Dean looked her in the eyes and Rebecca could clearly see the tears in his eyes. Her words triggered his emotions in a way she didn’t think she could get through to him.   
“Where is your brother now Dean?”  
Dean looked up at her and wiped away his tears before they could roll down his cheeks.   
“What? Why are you asking about my brother now? I’m not gonna betray him and set the FBI on his trail.”  
“I’m not asking because I want to arrest him. I’m asking because I want to talk to him. This situation here Dean? It’s terrible. Yes, I believe you, but I cannot get you out of here, not after what happened yesterday. I have no one to talk to here, no one who thinks the same way I do right now. I think the only way of changing something, would be to talk with your brother and find a solution. You asked me to trust you. Now I’m asking you to trust me.”

Dean didn’t know what to do. He knew he could trust Rebecca, he trusted her the moment he met her, but could he really take the risk and let her find Sam? If Sam got arrested because of him, Dean could never forgive himself. His brother was his number one priority, way more important than anything else. He’d rather rot in here than to get Sam in trouble. But then he met Rebecca’s gaze and he knew she was right. If he wanted to find a way out of this, he’d need his brother.   
“I don’t know if Sam’s still there, but we were in the blue bird Motel outside of town. My gut tells me he left. Do you have paper and pen?” He then asked. Rebecca gave him both and waited. He noted down a phone number and gave the piece of paper back to her.   
“This is trust Rebecca, don’t exploit it, I don’t give second chances.” He scanned her with a stern look before continuing. “It’s kind of Sam’s emergency number, you should be able to reach him under that number. If you want him to trust you, say Poughkeepsie.”  
Rebecca stuffed away the piece of paper and looked at him in confusion. “Pough.. what?”  
“Normally this is our word for ‘drop everything and run’ but when you say it to him, he will know that you can be trusted and he will… hopefully.. talk to you.”  
“I will try my luck. But.. I don’t know what to do with you in the meantime. I don’t know when they will transfer you and even if I knew, I couldn’t stop it from happening.”  
“I know but believe me. It’s better to keep me here for now, so don’t worry. I really don’t wanna hurt anyone else. Go talk to Sam and see if there is any solution to this mess. If not, I can handle prison, it’s better than slaughtering the world.”  
Rebecca wanted to contradict but kept it for herself. Dean wasn’t wrong. If the story with the mark was true, nothing would stop the mark from taking over control again and more innocent people would die.   
“I will be back Dean, promise.”  
“I know you will. You have so many more questions.”  
Rebecca smiled. Dean was right, she had a million more questions. But for now, she wanted to help him somehow. So she left the interrogation room and made her way home before her partner would see her and ask her about her conversation with Dean. 

She just hoped that Louis wouldn’t transfer Dean today already. If Dean still didn’t give Louis any answers, he would definitely consider it. Rebecca though, couldn’t change that now. She needed to find Sam Winchester and she had a feeling that by finding Sam, she would also get closer to Styne. So, when she was back home, she dialed Sam Winchester’s number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for today! There will be at least one more Chapter this week and that one will probably mainly focus and Rebecca, Sam and Cas. 
> 
> I will try to put a small Dean part in there too though. :)
> 
> And as always: I'm happy about your feeback!


	12. Poughkeepsie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry that it took me so long for the next chapter to be online! Last week was so stressful and i couldn't find time to concentrate on another chapter. 
> 
> But here it finally is :) Enjoy!

It was half past eight, when Sam and Cas finally arrived at Shreveport. They’ve been on the road all night and only stopped for fuel or to change the driver. Cas was now driving, searching for a Motel, while Sam was asleep on the passenger seat. He didn’t want to wake up Sam, since he almost didn’t sleep at all during their long drive. But then Sam’s cell rang and he was awake immediately.   
“What.. Where..” He looked really tired but still managed to fumble his phone out of his jacket pocket and picked up the call.   
“Hello?” He didn’t know who the caller was, since his display only showed “Unknown”, so he was careful and didn’t say his name for now.   
“Is this Sam Winchester?” A female voice came out of the speaker. Sam frowned.  
“Who’s this?”   
“My Name is Rebecca Clarke.”   
Clarke? Rebecca? Oh no! Sam immediately knew who was on the other end of the line. Did they already crack Dean and he betrayed Sam? No, of course not. Dean would never do that. They probably found out through something else. He almost hung up without saying another word, but Rebeccas voice came through the speaker again.  
“Please don’t hang up. I’m calling on behalf of your brother.”  
What? How? She was the one arresting him. Sam took a deep breath.  
“Give me one good reason why I should keep talking to the FBI.”  
“Poughkeepsie.”  
“What?” Sam’s eyes widened. How did she know about that word? This was his and Dean’s secret. Only them and a handful of others knew about that. Dean would never have told her about their secret language.  
“Dean told me you would listen to me, if I say Poughkeepsie.”  
“Dean.. “, he stopped and took another breath. Cas already looking more often to Sam than on the road, because he wanted to know too, what was going on. “I put you on speaker before we collide with the next wall.” He put his phone on speaker and turned to Cas. “It’s the agent who arrested Dean.. Oh and please keep your eyes on the road will you? Not everyone of us is invincible.” 

“Agent Clark?” Cas asked in confusion but now concentrating on the traffic again.   
“Who’s with you?” Rebeccas voice sounded a bit insecure now.   
“Castiel, a friend of me and my brother.”  
“The tax accountant from heaven?”   
“What?” Sam almost started to laugh by her description. She wasn’t wrong.  
“Oh well that’s how Dean described him. Still don’t believe in this whole angel thing though but that’s not the point of my call.”  
“I am an angel.” Cas said dryly.   
“Cas, not helping!” Sam shot Cas a warning look before turning back to the call.  
“I’m sorry ignore him for now. So, why would Dean tell you how to get through to me? You arrested him.”  
“Well your brother slaughtered dozens of people, I couldn’t very well just let him walk away. But that’s not the reason for my call. I told him, I would talk to you about..” She hesitated, but Sam didn’t interrupt, he waited for her to continue. “about.. getting him out of jail.”  
“Wait.. you’re telling me, you want to help us bust Dean out? And you want me to believe that?”  
“Look, I don’t know myself why I’m doing this. I shouldn’t but well.. I believe your brother. Even if all these monster theories still freak me out.”  
“How come that you believe him?”   
“I did a bit of research and took a leap of faith. That’s it.”  
“Sounds too good to be true.” Sam responded.  
“It does, doesn’t it?” She chuckled before she continued. “He told me about the reason why he killed those people.. about this.. this mark and that you’re currently trying to find a cure.”  
“He must trust you a lot if he told you about the Mark.” Cas interrupted before driving into the parking lot of a nearby Motel and stopped the car.   
“Apparently.. I don’t know.. I mean I’m still more then confused but I know I’m doing the right thing here.”  
“Well I mean that’s great.. but what’s the plan?” Sam asked finally. He was happy that they had an ally at the FBI, but he also knew that she couldn’t just walk out of the station with Dean by her side.   
“Dean only said that I should check in with you, if there is any solution to his.. well curse. He also said that he’d rather stay in Prison than to hurt anyone else.” 

Sam exchanged looks with Castiel. That was exactly what Cas told Sam when he didn’t want to leave Dean behind. Sam sighed.   
“Well if Dean trusts you, I guess I can too. We do have a lead on the Stynes and just arrived in Shreveport Louisiana. We’re trying to get the book that might help Dean get rid of the Mark.”  
“You’re in Louisiana? That’s an 8 hour drive from here!”  
“Yeah well.. we’re used to live on the road. Nothing new.”  
“Well.. can I.. can I help you in any way?”  
“Right now we need to get the book and then we can see what’s next. I would just ask you to keep an eye on Dean. It seems like you’re a good influence on him.” Sam was still mad at Dean for sleeping with Rebecca. This mess wouldn’t have happened if he just focused on the Job and not on women. But for now Rebecca was the closest person to Dean and he apparently trusted her, so Sam hat do trust her too and work with her. He didn’t have a choice.   
“But the Styne Case.. He’s still on the run.. if you find him..”  
“If we can find him, we’ll bring him in, don’t worry. We won’t let a monster escape, no matter if it’s a real Monster or a human Monster.”  
Sam could almost feel Rebeccas relief on the other end of the line.   
“That’s.. That’s good. I will check on Dean and inform you if and when he get’s transferred.”   
“Let’s just hope it won’t happen too fast. I’m guessing it will get harder to get him out of prison than a police station right?”  
“The FBI headquarter isn’t easy to penetrate as well but yes.. I think this would complicate things a lot. But we’ll manage somehow. I gotta go now, my partner is waiting for me.”  
“Alright. Oh and Rebecca?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you, really.”  
“You got it.” Rebecca hung up and Sam turned back to Cas. 

“So.. we do have an FBI ally now, who’d thought.”  
“Doesn’t mean that it will be any easier to get Dean out. I mean he said it himself, he would rather stay in prison, than hurting anyone else.”  
“Cas could we at least for a short moment enjoy our little win? We’re gonna get the book now and we will cure Dean and then we’ll get him out of there together with this Rebecca.”  
“I do hope so.” Cas looked sceptic but didn’t discuss it any further. 

Together with Sam they checked into the Motel and put their stuff in their room. They didn’t loose any time and drove off to the Styne Mansion. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean wasn’t even brought back to his cell after Rebecca left. They just left him alone in the interrogation room for what felt like an eternity. Dean didn’t mind though, his thoughts were somewhere else anyway. He was scared. Scared that Rebecca may have lied to him and is now on her way to arrest Sam. On the other hand he just knew he could trust her. His worries stayed though and because of his ever rising stress level he also felt the Mark again and was actually relieved that he was chained to the table. God knows what would happen if someone entered the room and he wouldn’t be hold back by chains. 

At some point, Dean didn’t know how much time has passed, Rebeccas partner, Louis Andrews entered. He smiled for a short moment and took the seat opposite of Dean. Great.. another interrogation. As if Dean would tell him more than he did yesterday.   
“I know Dean, you’d rather see Rebecca but I heard she already paid you a visit today. I’d love to hear about your talk with her since she didn’t tell me anything about it.”  
Dean looked at him with a cold look and kept silent.  
“Oh I see, you’re trying that tactic again. You know that really breaks my heart. Just because I’m not a beautiful woman, you won’t talk? That’s discriminating. I’d like to have the honor of listening to you too.”   
Dean kept silent again.   
“You know Dean. If you don’t start talking now, you’ll be transferred to a high security facility in a matter of hours. This won’t be fun for you. Now you still have the chance of postponing the inevitable until tomorrow if you talk.”  
Dean still kept silent. Jail didn’t bother him at all, as long as he couldn’t hurt anyone else.  
“I have encountered many.. many serial killers in my career but I must say, you’re the toughest one so far. Why are you talking with Rebecca hm? Is this some kind of mind game to manipulate her? Is that the Reason why you slept with her? Did you want information on the Styne-Case because somehow you two know each other? Some kind of serialkiller-network?”

“Do you even listen to yourself? How ridiculous you sound?” Dean couldn’t hold back these words. He knew Andrews only said those stupid things to make him talk, but he annoyed him too much than to actually be able to keep silent.  
“Oh, he speaks.” Andrews smiled and opened the folder in front of him. “Let’s try this again shall we? Where do we start.. oh I know… where’s your brother?”  
“He’s dead.”  
“I don’t believe you Dean.”  
“That’s your problem not mine.”  
“Well.. putting that question aside for now.. how did you fake your own death?”  
“I didn’t.”  
“Well how do you explain that everyone thought you were dead?”  
“You should ask the officers who spread the rumor in the first place.”  
“They’re dead Dean and you know that. You probably killed them to make sure that they won’t change their mind about faking your death.”  
“I didn’t kill them.”  
“If that’s so, who did?”  
“That’s your job, not mine.” And with these words, Dean just decided he wouldn’t talk anymore because whatever he said, Andrews wouldn’t believe him.   
“My job is to interrogate criminals Dean, especially if I think that they have the answers I need.”  
Silence.  
“Oh so we’re back at that point?”  
Silence.  
“One last Chance Dean. If you don’t talk now, I will make the call.”  
Silence.  
“Fine, high security facility it is.”   
Silence.

Andrews stood up and looked at Dean one last time. “You’ll wish that you would have answered my questions as soon as you’re there.” With these words Andrews left. 

Dean took a deep breath. He couldn’t change what’s going to happen next and he didn’t want to if that means that others were save from him for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: Feedback is more than welcome. :)
> 
> The next chapter will be out in the next days hopefully and will probably focus on getting the book of the damned and on Dean being transferred. :)


	13. The Styne Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with a new chapter. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh look who’s here. You do realize that it’s already 9.30 am.” Louis looked up at Rebecca when she entered his office. His look told her, that he knew exactly where she’s been this morning but she would wait for him to ask her about it.  
“I forgot something at home, so I had to return. Sorry but I don’t think I missed anything important?”  
“Well since Dean Winchester much rather talks with you than apparently anyone else on the planet, no, you didn’t. But apparently I did.” He looked at her with a searching look. Rebecca knew that this was probably one of the first things, he would discuss with her. “You’ve paid Dean a visit. Alone and without informing me. Why?”   
“Look, Louis.. I figured since he doesn’t talk when you’re with me, I should do it alone.” She sat down on the chair opposite of him.  
“And you couldn’t have told me?”  
“It was so early; I didn’t want to wake you.”  
“Which brings me to my next question. Why were you in such a hurry to see him?”  
“Is this an interrogation now?” Rebecca raised an eyebrow.   
“Would you be so kind and just answer my question?”  
Rebecca sighed. “I couldn’t sleep last night so I figured in the morning, I can also go back to work and try to find out anything.”  
Louis didn’t really look like he bought what she said but he didn’t continue arguing. “And? Did you find out something? Because I was with him earlier and I didn’t succeed.”  
“I think he doesn’t like you very much.” Rebecca smiled but became serious again. “No, nothing useful. He continued talking about his monster theories, that’s it.”   
“Great so we still have no lead on his brother?”  
“IF his brother is alive you mean?”  
“Of course, he is, and the longer he is outside, the more people could die.”  
“Don’t tell me that. I can’t change it.” Well technically she could, since she just spoke with Sam on the phone, but she would never betray Dean like that. He trusted her, so she had to repay the favor now. “Is he back in his cell?” She then asked, because she wanted to talk with Dean about her call with Sam.  
“No, he was picked up 15 minutes ago and is now on his way to a high security facility outside of St. Louis.”  
“He.. what?” Rebecca’s eyes widened.  
“You okay? I thought it was clear that if we can’t get anything out of him, we would transfer him? I mean, there really isn’t anything we can do for now and in prison, the risk of him escaping is smaller. I mean, I will continue the interrogation there but this way it’s safer.”  
Rebecca didn’t know what to say at first. She had to keep her cover up, but that news made it really hard for her. Getting Dean out of a high security facility? Yeah, that’s not gonna be easy at all. Although she knew that this was inevitable and that she, Sam and this Castiel wouldn’t be fast enough to get him out, before it happened. So, she took a deep breath and kept her façade up.   
“Well.. yes. I just thought you would inform me you know?”  
“Like you informed me about your talk with Dean?”  
“Really now? You cannot compare that. Anyway, what are you planning to do next?”  
“Next? Well like I said, we keep up the interrogation, he will get soft in prison. I can’t imagine him having a nice life there, so sooner or later he is gonna talk. And now we’re just keep trying to get Sam I guess.”  
“If you say so. Any idea on HOW to catch a dead man?”   
“He’s wanted now in the entire USA, he can’t even get out for a walk without being noticed, I’m positive that we’ll find him.”  
Rebecca knew that he wasn’t wrong. Sam and Dean made it on the FBI’s most wanted list before and now Sam is right back up there. He needed to be super careful. She needed to tell him that again, just in case Sam hasn’t seen the news yet, where his face is probably seen everywhere. For now, she just nodded and accepted her Partner’s way of continuing with the case, but she would check on Dean as soon as she could… hopefully without Louis.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So that’s the right address? I really have the wrong job.” Sam said, when he scanned the huge mansion in front of him that looked like a small palace.   
“I really don’t want to know though, how they got rich if one of them is gouging out eyeballs of poor women.” Cas responded.  
“Fair enough.”  
“So, what now?”   
“Now we wait for them to leave the house and grab the book.”  
“What about Jacob Styne Sam?”  
“What about him? We’re here for the book.”  
“AND you promised Rebecca to bring Styne in, when you see him.”  
“We can tell the police, anonymous call. They will come here and take him in, problem solved.”  
“What if the book’s not here?”  
“Then we’ll leave again but I really don’t think a confrontation with a family we don’t really know anything about, is a good idea.”  
They parked the car somewhere where they had a good view of the mansion without being spotted and waited.

Time passed, hour after hour. They saw quite a few people coming in and out of the house. But it never looked like the house was empty. Sam searched for the residents of the house in the meantime and found out that the Styne Family here consisted of 4 members. Monroe Styne, the Father, his two sons Eldon and Cyrus and his nephew Eli Styne. When the night fell, Sam and Cas so the 4 Stynes go into a car and driving off.   
“This is our chance.” Sam was already half out of the car, when Cas grabbed his arm and looked at him with a stern look.  
“Jacob wasn’t with them. He could still be in there.”  
“Well if that’s the case then good for us, we can take him out right here.”  
“You don’t even know what he is!”  
“Cas! As far as i know he is just human with a preference for eyeballs and probably some spell books. If they were anything else than human, the Men of Letters would have known.”  
Cas still didn’t look convinced but left the car with Sam and made his way to the Mansion. Sam holding his gun and Cas having his Angel blade ready. 

It was quite easy to disable the alarm system and break into the terrace door. The house looked very clean and full of antiquities and other pricy decorations. They split up, one of them going upstairs, the other one downstairs when they finished searching the ground floor. While Cas went upstairs, Sam searched the basement. He was careful not to make any sound in case Cas was right and Jacob was still there. He found some kind of morgue downstairs and when he opened the door, the stench of rotten meat welcomed him. Sam grimaced in disgust and found a lot of blood stains and behind a curtain… a dead body with a missing arm. “Jesus.. what kind of family is this…” 

“The kind that you shouldn’t mess with.” Sam spun around and right before him stood Jacob Styne with a gun pointed directly at Sam. “Good evening Sam Winchester.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean’s morning just got worse and worse after Rebecca left. First his unsuccessful interrogation by Louis Andrews and then, just 30 minutes later, he got picked up by two agents to transfer him to a high security facility near St. Louis. He was secured with wrist and ankle cuffs and his wrists where also secured to a chain around his waist, so he couldn’t move at all except small steps to the SUV where they shoved him on the backseat. In front of the SUV and behind was another FBI car, Dean felt like a highly dangerous terrorist who must be transferred under the highest standards there are. He couldn’t even blame them. Looking back at his file and what happened in the bar the other day, he would probably do the same, if he was them. 

The FBI agents in his car had their fun in telling Dean, what he can expect from the prison. The guards seemed to not really care about the prisoners’ rights and if he didn’t behave, he would totally regret it. He would spend his time mostly in his cell, except for showering or interviews. The wouldn’t even grand him time on the outside, neither would he be allowed to interact with other prisoners. He would have to eat in his cell, which didn’t have any windows and was just big enough to have a bed inside. Dean knew they didn’t lie, he knew it would end up exactly the way, they told him. The worst part though? He believed he deserved it, after what he had done. That it was the best for him and everyone else, if he was safely locked away. That was the reason why he didn’t respond to any of this information coming from the Agents and just took the words in silently. 

When they finally arrived at the prison, he was shoved inside and was only freed from his chains to change into the orange prisoner uniform, before the cuffs came back on and he was brought into his cell, which was exactly how the Agents described, except that there was a sink and a toilet squeezed in the other corner of the cell in addition to the bed. They took off his ankle cuffs and the chain around his waist before he was shoved in his cell. As soon as they closed the door properly, they opened a slot in the door where he was ordered to put his hands through and then they also took of the cuffs on his wrists before closing the slot again. Then Dean was left alone and the realization that this could be his life forever or until he was sentenced to death, sank in and he felt sick. The mark started to burn like hell again and out of frustration and despair he started to punch the wall again and again… and again. Until his hands were bloody and the pain was too much than to continue doing it. He fell onto his bed in exhaustion and stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today. 
> 
> I will probably post every monday from now on. There will also be only a few chapters left but i decided to write a sequel after finishing this story. :) 
> 
> As always: Feedback is more than welcome!


	14. Progression or a Step backwards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter as promised.   
> It's quite short and I will try to make the next one longer. It will probably be posted again next Monday. :)

Sam was about to raise his own gun but was interrupted by Jacob Styne. “Ah, don’t even think about it Winchester. Hands up!” 

Sam did as told and raised his hands. “How do you know my name?”  
“Are you kidding me?” Jacob started laughing. “Your face is all over the news. I must say I should be thanking you for pushing me out of the spotlight. The famous Winchesters are back again, no one cares anymore about some dude, who killed a few students.”

“Well I do and will make sure that you get what you deserve.” Sam looked at him with a cold look on his face and was thinking hard on how to get out of this situation.  
“You do? Why would a Psycho Killer care about justice for another Killer?”  
“Well, other than you I’m innocent.. believe it or not.” He added after Styne started to laugh again. “Me and my brother save people, we don’t kill them.”  
“Is that so? Care to elaborate that a bit more?”  
“Sure. If you tell me what you know about the book of the Damned.”  
Every color just faded away from Jacob’s face. Sam immediately knew that Jacob was familiar with the book, judging by his reaction.  
“Why are you asking about the book?”  
“Because we need it to get rid of a curse.”  
“Oh I see. So you really are not a good Samaritan. You just cared for the book and during the course of finding it, stumbled over me. Not so heroic after all, is it?”  
“Well I’m not a cop, so yeah, I only found out about you because of the book, but it doesn’t change the fact that I will make sure, you won’t hurt anyone ever again. But now.. I need the book.”  
“Oh so you come into our house, threatening me and now you want me to hand you over the book? Sorry Winchester, but that’s not gonna happen. This book is unimaginable valuable so the last thing I will do is hand it over to you. And since I’m guessing you won’t stop looking for me OR the book, I guess I need to kill you.” 

Styne put his Hand on the trigger, but before he could pull the trigger, the door of the room blasted open and Cas stood in the doorway.   
“What the..” Jacob spun around and shot at Cas, which obviously didn’t do anything to Cas. Jacob’s look started to become terrified. He shot bullet after bullet but none of the bullets seemed to do any harm to Cas. “What the hell are you?!”

Cas didn’t say anything, he just walked right up to Jacob, laid his hand on his forehead and Jacob collapsed. “You okay Sam?” Cas shot Sam a concerned look.   
“Yeah don’t worry. I’m fine. We need to find the book and leave asap.”  
“I got it.”   
“You.. what?” Sam frowned.   
“I got the book. It was locked in a warded box upstairs, my powers were strong enough to open it. I did put it back in there though, there is a really dark force radiating from it, so it’s the best to keep it locked up until we really use it.”  
“Oh… well okay I Mean.. good? So we should go?”  
“Yes and we should take Styne with us, you made Rebecca a promise remember?”   
“Yeah sure.” Sam Said and together with Cas he carried Jacob out of the mansion, tied him up and heaved him in the trunk of their car.   
“So now we just need to figure out the book.”  
“It won’t be easy Sam.” Cas responded when they sat back in the car. “I took a brief look at the book, it’s a language even I can’t read. We will need a witch probably, a really powerful one to get even close to decoding the book.”  
“Great, we don’t really find witches in the phone book.”  
“No but maybe Crowley can help with that.”  
“Crowley is MIA Cas, I’m pretty sure we won’t find him.”  
“We’ll se about that. Let’s just had back to Kansas City. But we need to be careful, you’re still wanted.”  
“Yeah let’s go, I’m gonna call Rebecca.”  
Cas, on the wheel, drove off and they left Shreveport.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rebecca was sitting in her office going through some old files that had to be categorized when her phone rang. She picked up. “Hello?”  
“Rebecca? This is Sam.”  
“Hey Sam! Good to hear from you, I wanted to call you later but had some working coming in between.”  
“Don’t worry, I was busy anyway.”  
“Oh..-kay?” Rebecca was a bit worried about Sam being in trouble. If he got caught, maybe she was done for as well, if they found out about their phone calls. “Listen Sam, you’re on the FBI’s most wanted, you need to be really really careful, every cop in the USA is searching for you.” She tried to speak as quiet as possible. Even though the walls of her office were thick, she didn’t trust them right now.  
“Yeah I figured, but don’t worry, I’ll be careful. We’re just heading back to Kansas City, it’s gonna be 7 more hours give or take.”  
“Wait? Does this mean..”  
Sam interrupted her as soon as he knew what she wanted to ask.   
“Yes, we got Styne. And we got the book.”  
Rebecca sighed in relief. Even Sam probably heard the sound of the stone that just fell of her chest.   
“Oh my god Sam! This is the best thing I heard since days..! Listen.. keep me updated when you’re near Kansas City, I will come and take over Styne alright?”  
“Alright, sounds like a plan. Do you.. maybe have an idea where Cas and I could stay? I think it’s too risky to actually get back into town.”  
“My Mum has an old cabin in the woods, it’s approximately 20 minutes from Kansas, I give you the address when you’re here, you can stay there for now.”  
“Thanks, I really appreciate your help.”  
“No worries.” Rebecca stayed silent for a moment, she still needed to tell Sam about Dean’s situation and she knew, that he wouldn’t like it.  
“Sam.. about Dean..”  
“What about him?”  
“They transferred him this morning, he’s already arrived at the high security facility.”  
“WHAT?!” 

Rebecca flinched slightly when Sam’s voice got louder.  
“I’m sorry Sam, I couldn’t do anything about it. My partner didn’t inform me until it was already too late.”  
The other end of the line was quiet, Sam probably had to process the information first.   
“Well.. that’s not good but.. I guess it was inevitable right?”  
Rebecca was relieved about his reply, she was worried that he blamed her for the transfer.  
“Yes it was Sam, I couldn’t have done anything to prevent it, I would only have made my partner suspicious. But I can visit Dean for interrogation whenever I want, so I still have contact to him and can check on him!”  
“That’s at least something, because I think it might take a while until we figure that book out.”  
“What do you mean. Didn’t you say the book can cure this.. mark thing?”  
“Well it’s supposed to be able to. But we don’t know the language it is written in, so we need to find a translator first and then we have to figure out what kind of spell or whatever is needed.”  
“So Dean should stay locked up until then?” She knew it was for the best, but she also knew that life in prison, especially in that kind of prison Dean was in, wasn’t really a way to live.  
“I hate so say this, since he’s my brother and I would want nothing more than to have him with me right now, but he’s out of control and we can’t afford another outburst. Please just promise me that you will make sure, that he’ll be okay.”   
“Don’t worry Sam, I promise. And if there is anything else I can do to help, let me know.”  
“I will, call you later. Bye!”  
“Bye” Rebecca hung up and looked at her phone completely in thought. She didn’t realize that her partner just entered.

“Who did you talk to?” He brought her out of her thoughts. She flinched and looked at him.   
“Jesus! Louis! Can’t you knock?”  
“Sorry, I just wanted to bring you a few more files to categorize.” He said apologetically while putting the files on her desk. “But seriously, who did you talk to that made you completely shaken up.”  
“Oh that was an officer who might have a lead on Styne. He will contact me as soon as he knows more.”  
Louis nodded and seemed to believe her. “Sorry for the interruption.”   
“It’s fine, just remember to knock next time alright?”  
Louis nodded again with a smile and left her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate any kind of Feedback!


	15. Loosing Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter, Enjoy! :)

Dean’s first day in prison wasn’t really spectacular except his bloody knuckles from punching his cell wall over and over again. The food was disgusting but compared to what he was usually eating it wasn’t that much worse. The guards left him alone otherwise, they even seemed scared of him, whenever he saw their faces looking through the slot at his door, like he was some kind of monster. Well to be fair.. he kind of was a monster. Dean always justified his actions by saying that he was killing Monsters and saved humans but in fact.. only because you’re a Supernatural Being doesn’t necessarily make you into a Monster. He learned that over the years, he even met some good Monsters. Let’s take Garth for example. Garth was a Hunter friend of him and his brother who accidentally got turned into a werewolf but is able to control his inner Monster. He even got his own family and lives a happy and nun-murderous life. Now Dean was the Monster, and he was a human being. This realization made him sick in his Stomach and he wished he could just turn back time and just never took on the Mark. But then again, if he hadn’t done that, they wouldn’t have been able to defeat Abaddon and she would have enslaved the whole world by now judging by her very dark plans for humanity. 

His thoughts were interrupted when a Guard came up to his cell.   
“Winchester. Get over to the door and put your hands through the slot.”  
Oh great. They wouldn’t even let him out of his cell without restraining him. Dean didn’t want any more trouble though and did as told. They put the handcuffs back on him and then opened the cell door.   
“Can I ask what’s going on?” The guard who put the ankle cuffs and the chain around the waist back on Dean looked at him with a cold look.   
“You have a visitor, FBI. Now move!”  
Before Dean could respond he was shoved forward and almost tumbled over but was able to catch his balance before he fell.   
“Wow hey, easy there okay? Do you have some kind of suppressed aggressions?” The moment he responded; he knew he screwed up. The guard who already shot him looks of Death took dean by his sleeve and shoved him into the next wall. Dean could feel his nose bleed and sunk to the floor with a painful groan.   
“Fuck…” He didn’t dare to make another stupid comment because the moment he collided with the wall; the Mark’s tension grew stronger immediately. 

“Stand up Winchester! We got to move!”   
Were they kidding him? Maybe they shouldn’t shove him if they had a tide schedule. Dean though kept his mouth shut and tried to stand up again, which wasn’t quite easy with all these chains on. After a Minute he made it but before he could catch his breath, they shoved him forward again. This time he didn’t fall and tried to walk as fast as possible with the ankle cuffs on. They arrived in another corridor without cells but probably with lots of interrogation rooms. They shoved him inside of one of the rooms. 

Dean had hoped for Rebecca to show up but instead he was confronted with her partner. Andrews? Or what was his name? The disappointment in Dean’s face didn’t go unnoticed by the Agent.   
“You probably hoped for Rebecca, didn’t you?” Dean was shoved into the chair opposite of him and chained to the table. He didn’t respond to that and just leaned back in his chair.   
“You know, you’ve got something right there on your nose.” Andrews looked at Dean’s bleeding nose and couldn’t suppress a slight smile.   
“Oh yeah, me and the guards, we don’t get along very well.” Dean said dryly.   
“Apparently. But that’s not why I’m here.”  
“Well why are you here then? Last time we met you seemed very frustrated and didn’t seem to have the urge to talk to me very soon again.”  
“And I wasn’t going to. I wanted you to rot in here for a while to get soft, but something came up.”  
“Huh? And what if I may ask?” Dean didn’t want to talk so much with Louis, but now he really was nervous about Louis reasons to come to talk to him.   
“What did you tell Rebecca?”  
“What?”  
“You understood me very well. What did you tell my partner that makes her completely crazy?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Agent.”  
“You don’t? Since my Partner talked to you, she acts completely out of order. I know that she is lying to me, I just don’t know about what, but it has to do something with you!”  
“Maybe she’s just sick and tired of you. Ever think about that?!”  
Louis raised his fist and hit the table so hard, it started to shake slightly. Dean flinched and then raised an eyebrow.   
“And here I thought I had problems with impulse control.”  
“You did something to my partner, and I want to know what!”  
“mh.. Good Sex?” Dean couldn’t hold back the comment. 

Louis raised from his chair and took Dean by his sleeve and dragged him from his Chair as far as the chain on the table allowed it. He looked him in the eyes with an even colder look than before.   
“Don’t provoke me Winchester! You probably used Rebecca for whatever reason.. apparently, it had something to do with Styne and now you somehow try to manipulate her in thinking you’re innocent!”  
Dean had to laugh for a short moment but immediately felt the Mark burn again, which ceased his laugh and he looked back at Andrews with a dry expression.  
“I killed people, you caught me literally red handed. How am I supposed to convince your partner otherwise?”   
“That’s what I’m asking you Winchester! Now tell me!”   
Dean didn’t know what to do or how to respond, he just knew that if Louis kept pushing him, he wouldn’t be able to keep controlling the Mark. So, there was only one option.   
“Okay look, I’ll talk, just let go of me or something bad is gonna happen.”

“Are you.. threatening me right now?!” Louis raised an eyebrow.   
“No, I’m warning you.” Dean said it as calm as possible and apparently Louis accepted it for now because he let go of him and Dean fell back on his Chair. Louis sat back down too.  
“Well then.. talk.”  
“Look, we both now I killed these people okay? Rebecca knows it too, but she listened to what I had to say and realized that I’m not just a Monster.”  
“So, what did you tell her?”  
“The truth. I told her about my life.”  
“You mean your Monster theories?”  
“Call it whatever you like.”  
“Rebecca would never fall for this bullshit.”  
“Unless it’s not bullshit after all.” Dean said, still in a calm voice.  
“Okay.. I play along. What does Styne have to do with your Monster theory?”  
“I was searching for something that Styne apparently possesses. I didn’t know about his Murders, really. When we found out we wanted to find him and make sure that he will be punished for what he’s done.”  
“We? As in you and your brother?”   
“We as in me and my.. associate.” Dean would never admit that Sam was alive, but he knew very well that he just accidentally spilled the beans anyway.   
“Did you find Styne?”  
“No that’s why I was in that bar. We had a lead but before I could had out again your colleagues came up.”  
“So, you killed them because your psycho brain only cared for this item or whatever it is and not about some random people.”  
“No! I didn’t mean to kill them!”  
“How das someone accidentally slaughter people?”  
“Long Story, you wouldn’t understand.”  
“Try and make me understand.”  
“You’re not Rebecca. You’re close minded I can feel that, so no. I told you enough.”  
Louis sighed but apparently, he was quite happy to get Dean to talk, judging by his look. He stood up and scanned Dean one more time.   
“I hope you know that we’re not done here but there are a few things that I have to discuss with Agent Clarke first.”  
“Do what you think you have to, I won’t stop you.”  
“One more Question Winchester.”  
Dean smiled for a short moment since that was exactly what Rebecca said when she started to believe him. “Do tell.”  
“Do you really care for Rebecca or did you just use her for whatever your Agenda is?”  
Dean took a deep breath. “Rebecca asked a similar question when she left me one time. Here is my answer, the same I gave Rebecca: You know the answer.” Dean said in a calm voice and he could see in Louis look that he knew it. Dean cared for Rebecca and wouldn’t use her.  
Louis just nodded and left the interrogation room. Dean leaned back but before he could think about the conversation he just had; the Guards came back to bring him back to his cell. On his way back to his cell though, the felt like they haven’t humiliated him enough and shoved him again and again until Dean felt one of his ribs break when he tumbled down a couple of stairs. 

That’s when he felt the Mark as strong as he did that evening in the bar and not only did his brain snap, no.. the handcuffs snapped too.. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rebecca’s phone rang at 7am in the Morning. It was Sam. They just arrived outside of town and Rebecca was immediately wide awake. She told them where they should meet and drove off. She arrived before Cas and Sam at the meeting point and waited nervously outside of her car.   
Cas and Sam arrived 10 minutes later and Rebecca couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable when she saw the other infamous Winchester Brother the first time live in front of her.   
“Sam Winchester.”  
“And you must be Rebecca Clarke. Nice to finally meet you in person Agent.”  
“Please.. call me Rebecca.” She held out her Hand and Sam shook it.   
“Sam. Nice to meet you. This is Castiel.” He nodded to Cas who shook Rebecca’s hand too.  
“But you can call me Cas.” Rebecca nodded.  
“So listen, here is the key to my mum’s cabin plus a short route description. It’s not hard to find.” She handed them a key and a piece of paper. “Where is.. Styne?”  
“He’s in the drunk and woke up a couple of minutes ago.” Sam said and put away Key and Paper. 

Cas went back to the car and shoved Styne out of it who immediately started cursing while Cas dragged him in front of Rebecca and shoved him in front of her feet.  
Rebecca felt sick the moment she looked at Styne. So that was the killer she was hunting for so long, the man that killed her friend and now finally.. she can give him what he deserved. For a moment the thought of shooting a bullet between his eyes crossed her mind but she got rid of the thought immediately and dragged him up again. “Jacob Styne, you’re under arrest.”  
Jacob didn’t respond to that and let himself be shoved in the backseat of her car.   
“I don’t know how to thank you two. Finally having this Monster under arrest.. I don’t even know what to say..” She said after she closed the back door and turned back to Sam and Cas.  
“It’s fine, you don’t have to say anything. We’re glad that we can help and you’re helping us a lot too.”  
“So, what is the plan now?” She then asked.  
“Cas and I will try to find a witch who is hopefully able to decode the book and..”  
“Hold on.. a witch?!”  
“Yeah those are real too, sorry..”   
Rebecca just waved with her hand. “It’s fine, shouldn’t shock me probably since now I also believe in Monsters anyway.”  
Sam nodded. “As soon as we have someone or something that can help, we’ll let you know. Are you gonna check on Dean today?”  
“Yes I will go to see him in the afternoon. I’ll call you afterwards.”  
“Thanks.”  
“You should go now, keep a low profile please.”  
They said their goodbyes and Cas and Sam drove off. Before Rebecca could get back into her own car, her phone rang. It was Louis and what he told her caused her to loose any remaining color in her face.  
“Dean did what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: Any kind of Feedback is appreciated!


	16. I'll stand with you

“Where is he?!”

Rebecca arrived at the prison 20 minutes after Louis had called her. She still couldn’t believe what she was told. Dean just slaughtered to guards after he all of a sudden broke out of his cuffs. 5 Guards were necessary to stop him from killing even more people. Rebecca was completely shaken through and would break down if she wasn’t that worried about Dean. But she was, because she knew why Dean did it and that made it even worse. 

Louis was standing in the cellblock where it happened. There were still puddles of blood on the floor and two guards were standing right next to Louis, one with a bleeding nose and the other one with a bleeding forehead. Louis turned around the moment, he heard Rebecca and looked at her with a dark shadow under his eyes. 

“The guards brought him into the Infirmary. It took 5 of them to hold him down, while the Doctor gave him a sedative. It should’ve made him fall asleep almost immediately, but he is still awake. Not really able to talk, he’s in a state between awake and unconscious. The doctor says it could be too much adrenaline pumping through his veins, but he’s never seen anything like this before. Rebecca what’s going on?!” Louis looked at her almost desperate. Rebecca couldn’t blame him. She knew what was happening, but Louis didn’t. He probably thought he was going crazy, like Rebecca did before she found out the Truth.

She took a deep breath. “I.. I don’t know Louis.” Rebecca knew that she wasn’t convincing but right now, she just wanted to see Dean and didn’t care about anything else.   
“You do Rebecca. I was talking with Dean before the Incident happened. He seemed completely calm before I left. He told me, that you know more than I do, and I’d like to know what that is because I think these Slaughter-fest from Dean are related to that!” 

“Louis please.. I.. I will explain everything to you okay? But not now. I.. I need to see Dean.”   
Louis looked taken aback. Apparently, he couldn’t believe that Rebecca chose Dean before him in that Situation, especially after Dean repeatedly slaughtered innocent people for no reason at all. Rebecca understood, but she also didn’t know how she could even start to explain to him, what was out there and what was going on with Dean. Before Louis could respond, she took of and headed straight to the Infirmary. 

Two guards stood in front of one of the rooms and she could see through the glass windows hat the whole room was emptied besides a bed that was heavily secured to the floor beneath. Dean was laying on the bed, starring at the ceiling and apparently not really present right now. He was heavily secured by chains and straps. It looked like he couldn’t move an inch, even if he wanted to. Rebeccas insides felt like they turned around and she had to suppress the urge of vomiting in front of the guards. Seeing Dean like that.. she just couldn’t bear it. Whether she wanted to admit it or not: she was in love with this man and he suffered for something he didn’t even do. 

Rebecca knew she had to calm down otherwise they wouldn’t let her in. So, she tried her best and walked straight up to the two guards, which raised their eyebrows when she arrived.   
“I need to see Dean Winchester.” She tried to sound as calm and demanding as possible but even she could hear how her voice broke a little.   
“And you are?” The guard looked at her with a cold look on his face and a blue eye. Rebecca was pretty sure, he was one of those guards, who tried to fight Dean.  
She held out her credentials to them. “Rebecca Clarke, FBI. I’m on the Winchester Case.”  
“Well Agent Clarke. FBI or no FBI, no one is allowed inside that room. And even if you were allowed to enter, he’s not gonna talk right now, they pumped way too much sedatives into him.”  
“Let me be the judge of that and let me in.”  
“We have very clear instructions to not let anyone in. Dean Winchester is dangerous, and we don’t know yet if he will have another outburst.”  
“Another outburst? The way he is restrained? He seems like he can’t even move a finger, so don’t worry about me!” Rebeccas voice became louder and more frustrated with every word.   
“I’m sorry Agent, but this is out of my hand.”   
“I..” She couldn’t end her sentence, because she was interrupted by none other then Louis.   
“You heard the woman, let her in.”  
The guard looked bewildered to Louis. “But.. you said no one was allowed..” 

Louis interrupted him. “I know and I will take full responsibility for anything that might happen, but I also fully trust Agent Clarke, that she can handle the situation.”  
Apparently, the guard didn’t dare to argue further. He unlocked the door and stepped aside.  
Rebecca was taken aback. Why did Louis do that? She didn’t even give him an answer and now he was helping her? What was going on? Louis noticed Rebeccas bewildered look and took a step closer to her.  
His next words weren’t more than a whisper, so the guards wouldn’t hear.   
“Look, I don’t know what’s going on but after I saw Dean’s reaction to you, I know that you will probably be the only one here who can get through to him.”  
Rebecca’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe what she just heard but Louis has always been the most loving and caring partner and friend she ever had and in moments like this she really learned how to appreciate it. She smiled at him for a short moment and then entered the room.   
She went straight up to Dean’s bed and saw that he had his eyes open, but his look was completely unfocused. No wonder after what the probably pumped into him.   
“Dean? Can you hear me?”

First Rebecca thought, she wouldn’t get a response but after a few minutes where she was just standing awkwardly next to his bed, he actually turned his head and looked her straight in the eyes. He wanted to say something, but Rebecca couldn’t make out the mumbled words that came out.   
“It’s okay Dean. You’ll feel better soon. They pumped a lot of stuff into you, to calm you down. It’ll get better.” She spoke in a soft voice and laid her hand on top of his. She didn’t care what Louis and the guards might think if they saw that. Right now, she only cared for Dean. She took a more precise look at Dean and could see that he still had lots of blood stains on his clothes and on his skin. Well… the guards probably strapped him down immediately and didn’t dare to unchain him for a wardrobe change. Rebecca sighed and looked around. She saw a sink and a clean towel and made it wet. She then returned with the towel and began to carefully wipe the blood away. Dean seemed like he focused a little bit more on her now but other than that didn’t show any kind of reaction to her touch.

“I’m so sorry Dean… I know it wasn’t your fault.. it was..” Her gaze trailed to the Mark and she swallowed hard. This stupid thing was responsible for Dean’s pain. An innocent man broken down by a stupid scar. This can’t be happening. There must be something she could do, but what? Sam said it will take time to decode the book and getting him out of prison wouldn’t solve anything either. Yes, he would probably feel more relaxed which could be positive impact on the mark but if he had one of those outburst outside of prison, more people would die and it would be less likely to stop him in time.  
“R-Rebecca?”  
Rebecca gasped in surprise because she didn’t expect a single word from Dean. 

“Jesus Dean.. this was close to a heart attack..” She took a deep breath and looked at him again. He actually smiled, just slightly, but he smiled.   
“I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry for what I’ve done..” he murmured.   
“No Dean! It’s not your fault okay?! It’s the mark and we’ll fight this. We’ll… fight this together.” With these words she pressed his hand softly.  
“T-Together?”  
“Yes Dean: Together. I won’t stop fighting for you until this stupid thing is off your arm and you have your freedom back.”  
Rebecca could tell that Dean was in shock about her words, but he couldn’t muster the strength to really show it.  
“What if.. there is no way out?” He finally said after a moment of silence.  
“There always is. Sam has found the Book, we just need to figure out how to use it.”  
“He.. He found the book?”  
“Yes and he is currently working on figuring this Bitch out.” 

Dean apparently was lost for words because he just starred at her in disbelief but also with so much affection that she couldn’t turned her gaze away from him. And that’s when it happened. She leaned down and laid her lips on his. Dean immediately returned the Kiss. Rebecca was lost in the moment and didn’t even realize that the door to the Infirmary opened. Only because Dean turned his face away from her and starred in shock to the door did she realize that no other than Louis stood in the doorframe. 

“I guess whe should talk now Bex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, that i wasn't able to post yesterday! I wanted to post every monday but i got loads of things in my head right now and couldn't focus at all yesterday.
> 
> Also, thanks to my emotions, which are all over the place, that chapter turned way more emotional than i wanted and also only focused on Dean and Rebecca. 
> 
> I Hope you enjoy it <3 Feed back is welcome as always and i see you all next monday (hopefully) :)


	17. A New Ally

“Louis I can explain…”   
Louis held out his hand to signal her to stay quiet for the moment. He turned back to the door and whispered something to the two guards outside who then took off. Louis closed the door and also lowered the blinds on the windows, so that no one could see inside the room. 

He then turned his gaze back to Rebecca and Dean who both still looked shocked. Rebecca didn’t dare to say anything, so she waited for Louis to start.   
“Okay listen.. when I said, you could see him, I didn’t mean you should kiss him. You can call yourself lucky, that the two guards didn’t see it. If that comes out, you’re fired from this case.”  
Rebecca didn’t know what to say, so she kept quiet for the moment, still holding Dean’s hand and tried not to start crying, because right now she was really scared of what Louis would do or say next. She knew she shouldn’t have kissed Dean, but she felt so sorry for him and her emotions where all over the place, so she didn’t realize what she was doing until it was too late. 

“Rebecca.. I won’t tell anyone.” He then said, after studying her for a moment. Louis seemed like he knew exactly what was going on in Rebecca’s head.   
“You.. you won’t?” She looked at him in disbelief.  
“I let you see him because I knew it was the right thing and despite the fact that you just kissed a mass murderer, I still think it’s the right thing. But.. you owe me an explanation right now or I may change my mind about it. What the hell is going on?!” 

Rebecca looked at Dean, not sure whether or not he was okay with her trying to tell Louis the truth, but he nodded. Dean probably thought Louis wouldn’t believe it anyway and unfortunately Rebecca thought the same. Still, Rebecca knew she had to be honest with her partner right now, no matter if he would think she was crazy. She had to try at least.  
“Well.. you should sit down for this.” Louis frowned but took a chair from one corner and sat down, right next to Dean’s Bed where Rebecca was now sitting, still holding Dean’s hand.   
“Okay? I’m sitting. Shoot.” He crossed his arms and looked at her suspiciously.   
“Dean is innocent.”  
Louis frowned again, before he couldn’t suppress a laughter. “Dean is what now? In case you haven’t noticed, we caught him literally red handed.. twice!”  
“Not innocent in the traditional sense Louis.”   
“Care to elaborate? Because I don’t understand what you’re saying.”  
Rebecca took a deep breath and started to tell him everything. All about the night, she was researching Dean’s complete history, all about the Mark of Cain, which Dean told her about and about the Book of the Damned. One thing though, she left out. Or rather two things: Sam and Castiel. She said that Dean was able to get her into contact with another hunter, who Rebecca got her information from. She wasn’t sure if Louis would believe that but then again.. would he even believe a single word she was saying? 

Louis just sat there and listened to Rebecca’s explanations, he didn’t say a single word and even when Rebecca was finished, he still sat there quietly.   
“Louis?” Rebecca asked with fear in her voice. Even Dean seemed more focused now despite all the sedatives they put into him. He pressed Rebecca’s Hand more fierce than before, he was probably as nervous as she was.   
“This is crazy Bex, this is absolutely crazy.”  
“I know Louis.. I know but it’s the truth.”  
“No Bex, it’s his truth.” He nodded to Dean.   
“Not only his! I spoke with a lot of people that he saved and not one of them would see him as evil or as a murderer!”  
Again, Louis stayed calm for a moment. “Well I don’t see a murderer in him either.”  
“Louis!... Wait what?!” Rebecca wanted to argue again but then she realized what Louis just said and was completely taken aback. Even Dean couldn’t stop himself from asking: “You.. believe me?”

Louis looked from Rebecca to Dean. “I’m not saying I believe you; I’m not saying I believe in Monsters, but what I do believe in is Rebecca’s horse sense and my own if I might add. We both don’t see a killer in you apparently so that means something.”   
Rebecca smiled but before she could say something, Louis continued. “But that doesn’t mean that the judge will see it the same way. I’m sorry but I cannot do anything to prevent you from either living the rest of your life in here or being sentenced to death. No one in their right minds would grant you your freedom back.”   
“I know.” Dean said, trying to sit up but couldn’t thanks to all the cuffs and straps. “I’m not asking to be set free; I’m asking to get help so that I won’t hurt anyone anymore.” His gaze fell on the Mark and Rebecca and Louis stared at it as well.   
Louis then nodded and looked back to Rebecca. “I still think it’s crazy and I don’t believe in half of it, but if you’re being serious.. How can I help?” 

Rebecca couldn’t believe it. Louis really wanted to help? She knew that he always had her back and was always willing to help her, no matter what, but this whole story was so crazy that Rebecca would have never guessed that he would be on board with it.   
She took a deep breath to calm herself down. “Well.. his.. Hunter friend is currently working on a solution. We just need to make sure that Dean won’t have another outburst. I guess it would be best if the guards stop being dicks to him.” Before Louis could defend them, Rebecca stopped him, by continuing. “We both know they are and if Dean would be a psycho killer then.. maybe then they would have the right to treat him like garbage but he’s innocent so no, they need to take a step back and treat him like a normal human being or I swear to god I’m gonna burn this whole cellblock down and get him out of here.” She looked ad Louis with a stern look, and he nodded.   
“Fine, I’ll talk with them and make sure that they stick to the rules. I don’t mind checking on him every now and then, but I can’t guarantee for anything.” 

“Maybe.. Maybe you should just keep me restrained?”  
Both Bex and Louis looked at him. Rebecca in shock and Louis in confusion.   
“You really want that? Wouldn’t that make things worse?” Louis asked.   
“I won’t let you stay like that Dean! They robbed you off your freedom enough already!” Rebecca added.   
“I don’t care about my freedom as long as I can be sure not to hurt anyone anymore! At least keep me sedated. It won’t have a 100 % guarantee, but it will slow me down if something happens.”   
Louis exchanged looks with Rebecca and both knew Dean wasn’t wrong. Keeping Dean restrained or heavily sedated was both everything but a great solution, but they also knew that Dean was out of control and it was probably just a matter of time before one of the guards pisses him off again and another terrible incident happens. 

“He’s probably not wrong Bex. Let’s just keep him in the infirmary for a couple more days. I will talk to the doctors to keep him under sedatives as well. This should work for now.”  
Rebecca still didn’t look happy; she just didn’t want Dean to stay like that for even an hour longer. But she knew that Dean made up his mind and that Louis was on board with it, so she needed to accept it too.  
“Fine, but if there is no solution in a couple of days, I don’t want him to stay restrained and sedated longer, are we clear?”   
Both men nodded.   
“We should go now Bex, the guards will be back any minute and they will probably get suspicious when they see we’re still in here.” 

Rebecca nodded, she gave Dean one last kiss and then left the infirmary with Louis. They left the prison and headed for their cars on the parking lot.   
“So.. you really are on board?” Rebecca raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.  
“I’m your partner Bex. I told you once, no matter what’s ahead of us, I’ll be by your side. so yeah, I’m on board. I mean it’s not like you ask me to bust him out.”  
Yeah.. not yet but as soon as the Mark is cured Rebecca would do anything to get Dean out of there and with Anything, she meant ANYTHING.   
Rebecca only nodded. “Okay I’ll get in touch with this hunter guy and keep you informed if I need anything from you.”  
She opened her car door but before she could sit down, Louis turned to her one last time. “Yeah and when you’re on it.. Say Hi to Sam Winchester for me. He needs to be super careful.” Without another word he sat back in his car and drove off.

So he knew.. He knew from the moment Rebecca told him about this Hunter Friend of Dean that it was Dean’s brother. The fact though, that Louis was still willing to help her calmed her down and made her wonder how she deserved a partner like that. She smiled for a short moment and then dialed Sam’s number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again i wasn't able to post on monday i'm sorry :/ I'll try to be better, promise!
> 
> Here is the next chapter :) Wasn't easy for me to write cause my mind is everywhere and nowhere right now. I hope you still like it :)  
> Always happy for Feedback!
> 
> See you all next week. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post on a regular basis (at least once a week) but i cannot promise anything due to work commitments.


End file.
